Hijo de la Luna
by 1-kohaku-1
Summary: todo comienza con un chico, solo, sin amigos, que vaga por el mundo en busca de su propósito en la vida pero todo cambia cuando conoce a nuestro grupo favorito y le enseñan a ver de una manera diferente las cosas, todo se revelara aquí, mi segunda historia espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**1: hijo de la luna 1**

una mujer de piel canela estaba mirando a la luna llena con sus palmas cerradas y lágrimas en sus ojos

la mujer decía- oh luna que brilla en esta noche tan hermosa, te pido que por favor me consigas a un hombre y así poder desposarme y casarme- dijo la mujer mirando a la luna

esta mujer era una muchacha joven y su cuarto era anticuado pues en esa época se conocía como "año 777"

una voz de una mujer perturbo la sala en donde se encontraba la mujer- tendrás a tu hombre piel morena, pero a cambio quiero a el hijo primero, que lo engendres a el- dijo la voz

la mujer se sorprendió ante tal propuesta pero respondió con las siguientes palabras- si así lo quieres lo haré- dijo decidida la mujer

la luz de la luna resplandeció a la mujer dándole una sensación de comodidad y paz pero no duro mucho porque termino durmiendo en el suelo

(unos meses después en la noche)

la misma mujer se encontraba con un bebe en brazos y un hombre de cabellos color negro y piel morena

hombre- ese no es mi hijo, ¡no lo es!- grito con enojo mirando a la mujer

mujer- no espera- dijo alzando su mano para detener al hombre

en cuanto alzo su mano dejo ver a un bebe de piel blanca, casi como la nieve, el cabello era de color blanco plateado y sus ojos eran gises, a pesar de ser un bebe ya tenía los ojos abiertos

hombre- no, no puedo dejar que mi honor caiga solo porque tu me engañaste- dijo tomando un cuchillo con fuerza

mujer- ¿que haces?,... no ¡espera!, ¡puedo explicarlo!- grito asustada

el hombre se acerco muy amenazadormente hacía la mujer con el cuchillo en su mano- ¿de quien es el hijo?, me haces daño fijo- dijo sin mirarla, se acerco alzando el cuchillo pero la mujer grito

mujer- ¡no! ¡no!- grito desesperada

hombre- esto es por mi orgullo- dijo calvando su primera puñalada- esto es por engañarme- dijo clavando el cuchillo- y esto es por mi honor- dijo dejando muerta a la mujer

ya con sus últimas fuerzas la mujer logro decir- a pesar de esto... siempre te amare- dijo la mujer cerrando los ojos

el niño con unas gotas de sangre en su cara miro confundido a la mujer pero en eso miro a la ventana situada atrás de el cuerpo

hombre- y tu- tomo a niño y salio de la puerta con el en brazos

camino por toda el pueblo y llego a un bosque

hombre- yo no tengo nada que hacer contigo engendro- dijo dejando al bebe a la deriva

el bebe se quedo viendo la luna desde donde se quedo

se comenzó a reír y a moverse con gracia

la figura de una mujer deslumbrante apareció ante el pequeño en donde lo tomo

el bebe miro a la mujer, ella tenía el cabello blanco como el, los ojos, la piel pero su voz era suave, maternal

mujer- hola pequeño- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer- yo soy luna, tu nueva madre- dijo tomando la mano del pequeño

a el niño le pareció muy linda la madre

mujer- esta no es mi verdadera forma, ¿ves a esa de allá?- dijo señalando a la luna

mujer- esa soy yo, te llamare Tsuki ¿te gusta?- pregunto elevándose un poco del suelo

el niño dio una sonrisa mientras se mordía con las encías sus pequeñas manos

la mujer se fue elevando de el suelo quedando a metros de el

ella desapareció de el lugar

la luz de la luna resplandeció ante toda la noche llegando hasta el pueblo creando nuevas alucinaciones

en la luna se veía la imagen de un bebe dormido, era una luna menguante para así dormir al niño

(unos meses después)

era una luna llena, ante su resplandor se presenciaba un bebe riendo en ella

(años tras años)

en una taberna se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes estaban comiendo como unos animales (bueno solo uno)

una mujer dijo- ¡Natsu deja de comer así!- regaño una mujer de cabello color escarlata y armadura con semblante serio

el chico llamado Natsu dejo de comer- pero Erza tengo hambre y si tengo hambre es porque tengo hambre y no voy a dejar de tener hambre hasta que coma por lo tanto voy a seguir comiendo- dijo un chico de un extraño cabello color rosado salmón y ropa muy extraña

una chica de cabellos rubios hablo- pero tienes que ser mas educado Natsu, no tienes que comer como cerdo- dijo una chica tetona con ropa normal y ojos chocolates

otro hombre sin camisa, cadenas y cabello color negro azulado dijo- no le hagas caso Lucy, Natsu nunca presta atención en eso, ¿creí que lo sabías?- dijo el chico tomando una taza de café

el chico llamado Natsu replico- ¡¿que dijiste Gray?!- grito con enojo mirando al pelo negro

Gray- como escuchaste ¡cabello de niña!- dijo mirando con simpleza al pelo rosado

Natsu- ¡ahora si te la pillaste ojos caídos!- grito dándole un golpe a el chico llamado Gray

Gray- ¡me las pagaras cerebro de ave!- dijo dándole una patada

Erza- ¡les digo que ya basta!- grito la mujer tomando el cabello de cada chico y aplastándolo con su armadura

los dos- gomenasae- dijeron con los ojos blancos y tirados en el suelo

Lucy- oye Erza, ¿estas segura de que aquí es en donde esta el cliente?-pregunto mirando a la pelo rojo

Erza- si, lo dice claramente en el pedido, creo que esta apunto de llegar- dijo la mujer mirando a la puerta

la puerta fue abierta por un hombre de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello de color negro oscuro con un traje

Lucy- pues mira que ya llego- dijo la rubia mirando a el hombre

en hombre dijo- buenas tardes jóvenes- saludo mientras caminaba hasta ellos

Natsu- Happy ¿donde estas?- pregunto mareado el chico

(es cierto ¿en donde esta Happy?) pues esta aquí

**en el gremio**

Happy- Charle deje de ir con Natsu a esa misión para ir contigo- dijo el gato mirando a la gata blanca

Charle- no quiero estar contigo... por ahora- dijo la gata con un leve sonrojo

Hapy pensó- _¡se sonrojo!_- dijo muy feliz (en su mente claro)

**devuelta con el equipo**

ya con los chicos levantados y acomodados la charla continuo

Erza- y entonces, ¿de que se trata esta misión?- pregunto mirando al hombre

el hombre era como de treinta años - escuchen, quiero que vallan a el bosque en luna llena, hace mucho tiempo... se escuchan voces y risas de un niño, otras veces se escucha un llanto y se desconoce la razón, se dice que es un espíritu- dijo bajando la cabeza

Lucy- ¿quiere decir que no se sabe si es un espíritu o algo sobrenatural?- pregunto la rubia mirando al hombre

Natsu- ¡que sea un monstruo!- grito encendiendo la cabeza en fuego emocionado

Gray- ¡apaga te Natsu!- grito congelando la cabeza del nombrado con su magia

Natsu- me las pagaras Gray- dijo descongelando su cabeza son su fuego

Erza- ¡¿pueden dejar hablar a en cliente?!- dijo con fondos de truenos y rayos mirando con ira a los dos

los dos- ha...hai- dijeron abrazados (como en la serie)

el hombre prosiguió- es que... hace 15 años yo... estaba casado- dijo con semblante serio

Lucy- es decir, ¿usted es viudo?- pregunto mirando al hombre

el dijo- no exactamente,... pero el caso es que hace 15 años mi esposa tubo un hijo pero... ese no era mi hijo- dijo con cierta ira

todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados

el prosiguió- mi esposa... murió en el parto así que tome al niño y lo deje en una casa por el bosque, pero según escuche de la casa se incendio y creí que el niño había muerto, pero como les dije esas voces dejan asustados a muchos creo que tiene que ver con el niño pero han pasado 15 años y puede que no sea el, por eso envié la misión a los gremios para saber si es o no es, después de todo no es mi única petición, muchos están de acuerdo conmigo preocupados por sus hijos o familiares porque hace unos años unos niños se perdidos en el bosque y nunca aparecieron- explico mirando a Erza y a Lucy

Gray- perdidas de niños, eso no tiene mucho sentido- dijo como siempre despreocupado

el hombre dijo- lo se, no tiene sentido pero hay una mujer que según ella vio a un chico de cabello blanco jugando con otro niño pequeño a la luz de la luna llena, por eso quiero que vallan en luna llena que es mañana pero quiero que averigüen por la aldea información que les sirva, la recompensa que les ofrezco es alta como lo dice en la petición- dijo señalando la hoja que estaba en la mano de Lucy

Natsu- ¡no se preocupe señor nosotros vamos a resolver esto en un segundo!- dijo emocionado el joven pelo rosa

el hombre levando la cara y miro al grupo- eso espero, tendrán que quedarse unas noches aquí, nos vemos mañana a el medio día- dijo caminando hasta la salida

Lucy- hasta luego señor... disculpe ¿cual es su nombre?- pregunto

el hombre dijo- me llamo... Osamu- dijo para así marcharse

Erza- ¿Osamu?... mm, bueno, tenemos que buscar información-dijo la mujer levantándose

Lucy- la recompensa es alta, creo que es una misión importante- dijo la mujer siguiendo a la otra

Gray- es algo extraña pero ¿que se va a hacer?- pregunto despreocupado siguiendo a las dos féminas

Natsu- ¡estoy encendido! puede que sea un caso sobrenatural- dijo moviendo los dedos misteriosamente

Lucy- si, si, lo que digas Natsu- dijo la mujer despreocupada mientras salia

Erza- sigamos chicos-

y así salieron en busca de pruebas

(en un par de horas)

Lucy- ¡chicos! ¡chicos ¿en donde están?!- gritaba la chica rubia mirando a todos lados

Natsu- ¡Luce!- grito el chico corriendo hasta ella

Lucy- ¡Natsu me llamo Lucy no Luce!- grito un poco enojada

Gray- ha, ja, ja- se burlo de otro lado

Natsu- ¡Gray!- grito por la burla

Lucy- chicos, chicos- intento calmar la chica rubia

Gray- ojos puntiagudos-

Natsu- calzoncillo con patas-

Gray- cabello de niña-

Natsu- striper-

Gray- cuerpo de mono-

Natsu- cerebro de hormiga-

- ¡ya basta!- grito la voz de una chica muy conocida

Lucy- gracias al cielo Erza llego- dijo de rodillas en el suelo

los dos- ¡Erza!- gritaron asustados

Erza- dejen de pelear- exigió mirando a los chicos con un bate en su mano derecha y golpeándolo junto con su otra mano

Lucy-¿recogieron información?- pregunto mirando a todos

Natsu- yo encontré algo, creo que me dijeron que "se escuchan las voces desde hace 15 años" aunque creo que eso ya lo sabíamos, también que "Osamu tenía a su esposa hace ese tiempo pero que su cuerpo no se encontró después del nacimiento de el bebe, se rumora que el la asesino y que dejo a el niño en el bosque a la deriva"- dijo el chico recordando lo que le contaron

Gray- yo escuche que "es un espíritu que busca venganza de sus familiares por dejarlo en el bosque" y que "no existió ninguna familia en el bosque"- dijo despreocupado

Erza- me encontré con la madre de un niño, ella dijo que "su hijo se perdió en el bosque cuando estaban en una expedición, han pasado dos años desde eso" y me conseguí con la mujer que los vio pero estaba un poco traumatizada y no me contó mucho, solo que "era algo precioso" o eso creo que dijo- dijo la mujer mirando a la rubia

Lucy- ah, yo conseguí lo mismo que ustedes- lamento bajando la cabeza

Natsu- bueno, solo tenemos que esperar a que... hum ya es de noche- dijo mirando a lo que ya era el anochecer

Gray- solo nos queda esperar hasta mañana y hablar con ese tipo- dijo caminando hasta el pueblo

Lucy- aunque creo que deberíamos de buscar información en el bosque ¿no lo creen chicos?- pregunto mirando a los chicos

Erza- es cierto, vamos a buscar provisiones, hoy nos quedamos en el bosque- ordeno la mujer mirando a los chicos con mirada de "hagan lo"

los dos- hai- dijeron caminando a una tienda

(otros minutos mas)

Lucy- ¡listo!- grito feliz al ver que ya todo esta bien

Erza- vámonos- dijo tomando un bolso con todas las provisiones

Natsu- ya es muy tarde- se quejo tomando otro bolso

Gray- nos movemos- dijo caminando hasta el bosque

los cuatro entraron a el bosque y llegaron a una pequeña colina que quedaba a la luz de la luna

Lucy- ja, perfecta para descansar- dijo feliz dejando el bolso en el suelo

Natsu- si, ahora a comer- dijo sacando barritas de galleta de el bolso

Erza- ¡deja eso allí Natsu!- ordeno mirando a Natsu

Natsu- que amargada- dijo en voz baja

Gray- aunque si me esta dando hambre-

la chica rubia tendió una manta en donde todos se sentaron, se pusieron a comer como siempre pero a la final todos se quedaron viendo la luna menguante

Luna- que luna tan bonita- dijo viendo la luna con una sonrisa

Natsu- hai, y yo que creía que la luna era fea- dijo comiendo una de esas galletas que se trajo

Erza- ¿escucharon eso?- pregunto mirando a los lados

Gray- yo también escucho algo- dijo el chico

unos pequeños llantos se escucharon desde lo lejos

Natsu- ¡oye ya no llores!- grito corriendo hasta el lugar en donde se dirigía la voz

Lucy- chicos mejor lo seguimos-

Gray- ese cabeza de flama no aprende a esperar-

los tres restantes se fueron en busca de el chico y el propietario de la voz solloza

**con Natsu**

el chico de pelo rosa iba corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que vio a un chico como de 15 años sentado en una roca llorando

Natsu- oye, oye- llamo el oji jade

el chico que se encontraba llorando volteo la cabeza, era un chico de pelo blanco grisáceo largo, (como hasta las rodillas) ojos grises con cráteres volcánicos como si fuera la superficie de la luna, una bata desgarrada blanca, piel pálida y el estaba descalzo

el chico mira a Nasu fijamente con una expresión de asombro y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

el chico pregunto- ¿quien... quien eres?- pregunto mirando a Natsu muy tímidamente

Natsu- ¿quien eres tu?, ¿que haces en el bosque a estas horas?, ah soy Natsu Dragneel- dijo acercándose a el chico

el chico ojos plateados contesto- me llamo Tsuki,... no tengo apellido,... yo vivo aquí en el bosque- dijo levantándose de la piedra bajando la cabeza

Natsu- ¿que hacías llorando?- pregunto mirando a el chico llamado Tsuki

Tsuki- porque... mi amigo se fue- dijo bajando la cabeza

Natsu- ¿tu nakama?- pregunto

Tsuki- hace unos años encontré a un amigo... que hizo que me alegrara, pero hoy se fue y... no a volvió- dijo el chico volviendo a llorar

Natsu- no, no llores... eh... ¿que hago?- se pregunto acercándose a el chico de cabello plateado

Tsuki- no necesitas hacer nada,... solo quiero que mi madre venga- dijo mirando a la luna

Natsu- ¿tu madre?- pregunto

Tsuki- si... Mira- dijo señalando a un resplandor que se asomaba por entre los arboles

- ¡Tsuki ,Tsuki ¿donde estas?!- pregunto una voz de una mujer

Tsuki- mama,... mama estoy aquí- dijo el chico feliz pero en voz baja

Natsu- ¡oiga señora, señora!- llamo apoyando a el peli plateado

- Tsuki ¿con quien estas?- pregunto otra ves la voz

de allí salió una mujer igual a Tsuki pero claro siendo mujer

Natsu- oh, hola- saludo

- hola joven, yo soy la madre de Tsuki, me llamo Luna- saludo caminando hasta su hijo

Natsu- espera, Tsuki es Luna en japones, que casualidad- dijo algo pensativo

Tsuki- mama,... ¿me... me puedo quedar con el señor Natsu?- pregunto mirando a su madre

Luna- pero Tsuki,... mm... esta bien, pero espero a que no sea como la última ves- dijo la mujer mirando a el chico

Tsuki- gracias mama... gracias- dijo mirando a Natsu

Natsu- disculpe, ¿como puede dejar a su hijo a estas horas de la noche?- pregunto mirando a la luna

Luna- el es nocturno, duerme por el día y camina por la noche, otras veces es diurno por un tiempo pero es mas nocturno que diurno- dijo la mujer viendo a Natsu

Natsu- ok... ¿que es diurno?-

Luna- ¡¿que acaso no te enseñaron nada?!, diurno es cuando vives por el día y nocturno es cuando vives por la noche- explico mirando a Natsu

Natsu- ah ya entiendo, ¿me deja que Tsuki venga conmigo y con mis amigos?-

Luna- puede, pero es mi tesorito, si le sucede algo ya verás que te sucederá- amenazo mirando a Natsu con un aura sombría

Tsuki- que bien,... el señor Natsu y yo vamos a conocer nuevos amigos- dijo feliz mientras seguía mirando a Natsu

Luna- si cariño, cuida te mi amor- dijo caminando de el lado contrario hasta que desapareció

Natsu- eso fue extraño- dijo un poco pensativo

Tsuki- señor Natsu- llamo el chico

Natsu- di me Natsu, no señor, me hace sentir viejo- dijo caminando a otro lado

Tsuki- entonces... ¿te puedo llamar Nat-chan?- pregunto dando una sonrisa

Natsu- ¿Nat-chan?, nunca me habían llamado así, pero siendo tu te dejo- dijo el chico mirando a el pelo plateado

Tsuki- si,... oh, mira- dijo señalando a la luna (la de el cielo)

Natsu- ¿luna llena?, pero si hace un momento era menguante- dijo pensativo

Tsuki- Nat-chan... ¿en donde estas tus amigos?- pregunto

- ¡Natsu!- se escucho una voz

Natsu- ¿Luce?-

Lucy- ¡es Lucy bakatsu!-

Gray- oye esa es nueva- dijo anotando la frase en una lista (lista: flamita, cabeza de fuego, sofocante, ojos puntiagudos,... bla, bla, bla, y por último bakatsu)

Natsu- ¡ni se te ocurra Gray!-

Gray- pues ya lo hice "bakatsu"-

Lucy- ¿hum?- dijo mirando a el chico

este se escondió atrás de Natsu

Erza- ¡Natsu!... ¿quien es ese niño?- pregunto

Natsu- el es Tsuki, su madre nos dio el permiso para que lo cuidemos por un rato-

Tsuki- Nat-chan... ¿ellos son tus amigos?- pregunto en voz baja, solo para que el pelo rosa lo escuche

Natsu- si, Tsuki, ella es Luce...-

Lucy- ¡es Lucy!- corrigió con humo saliendo de su nariz y de sus orejas

Natsu- si, Lucy, ella es Erza y el es Gray- dijo señalando a cada uno

Tsuki- mu...mucho gusto- dijo sin salir de "su escondite"

Gray- anda niño que aquí no comemos gente- dijo el forma de burla el pelo negro

Tsuki- se que no comen gente no soy un tonto- dijo apenado y bajando la cabeza- y no soy un niño,... soy un adolescente como ustedes-

Lucy- oye, ¿por qué tienes esa ropa desgastada?- pregunto notando la ropa que tenía el chico

Tsuki- no es ropa desgastada,... es la ropa que me dio mi mama hace algunos años- dijo el chico mirando a la rubia

Lucy- pero yo digo que esta un poco vieja- dijo dando una sonrisa

Tsuki- no esta vieja,... me gusta,... es cómoda- dijo aun detrás de Natsu

Erza- ¿por qué no vamos a el pueblo y allí te compramos ropa pequeño?- pregunto la mujer viendo a el niño

Tsuki- no soy pequeño,... soy un poco menor que ustedes- dijo bajando la cabeza

Natsu- _que raro actúa, ¡por eso me necesita para divertirse!_-pensó dando una sonrisa

Erza- mm... creo que puedo usar mi re-equipamiento para ti- dijo tomando los hombros de el chico

el cuerpo de Tsuki brillo y dejo ver a un chaleco negro que le cubría la espalda y el pecho, una camisa por abajo de color blanca, pantalones como los de Gray pero negros, unas botas negras y guantes medievales como los de Erza

Erza- mucho mejor- dijo viendo a el chico- o espera- dijo apareciendo una de sus espadas envainadas- toma esta espada, te puede proteger- dijo dándole la espada a el chico

Tsuki- magia,... ustedes también usan magia,... Creí que era el único- dijo feliz dando una sonrisa

_**Continuara..**_**.** **bueno**** chicos y chicas, aquí les traigo otra historia de Fairy Tail pero con un nuevo personaje, para los que no sepan, esta historia fue creada por inspiración de la canción "hijo de la luna" de "Mecano" si quieren busquen la en internet, son 10 paginas de escribir (fiu) espero criticas constructivas y comentarios para seguir escribiendo, esta historia me encanta mucho porque tiene a nuevos personajes y creo que buena trama, 1-kohaku-1 espera sus reviews, por cierto aquí les dejo el otro capitulo para que lo lean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2: hijo de la luna 2**

todos- ¡¿tu usas magia?!- gritaron asustando a el chico

Tsuki se tapo los oídos y se agacho cerrando los ojos- no griten, no griten por favor- dijo agachado y dando unos quejidos ¿que le pasa a el chico?

Natsu- oye ¿estás bien?- pregunto agachándose para estar a la altura de el chico

Gray- ¿estás bien?- pregunto asomándose un poco para ver a el niño

Erza- oye, ¡o dios si su madre se entera de que esta así se va a enfadar mucho!- dijo en voz alta

Lucy- ya, ya,... mm...- dijo mientras pensaba

Tsuki- si se magia,... si se magia... no me lastimen por eso- dijo aun agachado y en la misma posición- no quiero que me tengan miedo,... no quiero lastimarlos- dijo derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas

Natsu- ¿me oyes?, nosotros no te aremos daño, jamas, yo también soy mago, Erza, Gray y Lucy, incluso hay muchos gremios enteros llenos de magos- dijo mirando a el pequeño

Tsuki- ¿enserio?- pregunto levantando la cabeza

Lucy- claro, además ¿por que te tendríamos miedo?- pregunto con una sonrisa

Tsuki- por...- agacho la cabeza y levando una mano- mi magia... mi magia la herede de mi madre- dijo mientras movía sus dedos, en ellos se comenzó a acumular una luz, niebla y frío

todos se quedaron mirando a el chico

el se levanto y miro a la luna- mamá, ¿puedo?- pregunto

Natsu- ¿le preguntas a la luna?- pregunto un poco extrañado (y cuando digo un poco que muy extrañado)

Tsuki dejo de acumular su magia y dijo cerrando los ojos- ahora no,... mi madre me lo prohibió-

Lucy- ¿que fue eso?-

Tsuki- mi magia no debe ser vista por ahora... es muy peligroso- dijo bajando la cabeza

PDV: Natsu

que chico mas extraño, ¿sera que está traumatizado?, ¡me necesita!- tome la cara de el niño y le dije- si quieres no nos la muestres lo importante es que ahora estás a nuestro cuidado y con nosotros te la vas a pasar estupendo, te lo prometo- dije mirando a Tsuki con una sonrisa

Tsuki- Nat-...chan- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

Natsu- anda, ¿que te parece un juego?, me imagino que estar en el bosque sin compañía es horrible, ¿que edad tienes?- pregunte

Tsuki- tengo... 15 años-

¿15?, es la misma cantidad que nos dijo el señor de el pueblo, puede ser que el... no, no lo creo... pero según las descripciones de los aldeanos... puede que sea el

Lucy- oye Natsu, ¿no es muy tarde para andar jugando?, creo que ya es hora de dormir- opino Luce mirándome

Natsu- a no es que se me olvido contarles que Tsuki es nocturno- dije con una sonrisa

Erza- ¿nocturno?, pero si es un humano, no creo que sea nocturno- dijo ella con duda

Gray- ¿es cierto eso?-

Tsuki- bueno... si,... desde que estoy con mi madre me gusta dormir en el día y caminar en la noche... es una manía- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas

Lucy- que raro, pero bueno, ¿tienes mas familia además de tu madre?- pregunto mirando a Tsuki

Tsuki- no,... mi madre me dijo que me encontró en este bosque cuando era pequeño,... no conocí a mis verdaderos padres,... pero aun así mi madre me cuido muy bien y me dio de sus dones para vivir,... sin ella no podría haber sobrevivido-

¿abandonado en el bosque?... ¡es el!, estoy 95% seguro de que es el, lo presiento

Natsu- ¿entonces no puedes dormir en la noche y vivir en el día?, porque hay algo que quiero hacer contigo mañana, en el día es mejor- dije sabiendo muy bien que es lo que necesito investigar

Tsuki- creo pero... en el día no- dijo bajando la cabeza

Erza- bien, mejor volvamos a donde estábamos no valla a ser que algo o alguien se lo robó- dijo caminando hasta el campamento de nosotros

fin PDV: Natsu

los chicos y el nuevo integrante se fueron hasta su campamento en donde se pusieron a mostrarle de todo al pequeño adolescente, que si magia, que si comida, que si historia, en fin, así pasaron la mayoría de la noche, hasta que el mas hiperactivo por fin se durmió (ya saben quien) pero el joven peli plateado se quedo despierto, mirando la luna y su resplandor

después de un rato el pelo rosa se despertó, justo en el amanecer

Natsu- ¿chicos?... ¿ya amaneció?- pregunto todo soñoliento mirado a los lado mientras se frotaba sus ojos

Tsuki- Nat-chan despertaste,... mira eso- dijo señalando a el amanecer

Natsu- ¿hug?-

mientras iba señalando los demás también se iban levantando pero algo les sorprendió

Tsuki- ¿tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto mirando como los demás se le quedaban viendo

el cabello de el chico se fue cambiando de color desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta las puntas de color negro, sus ojos se volvieron negros y su piel de color canela

Natsu- Tsuki... Tsuki ¿que le pasó a tu piel y a tu cabello y a tus ojos?- pregunto mirando con asombro a el chico

Tsuki- hay no otra ves,... es un recuerdo de que soy todavía un humano, nada de que preocuparse- dijo con simpleza como si nada

Lucy- ¿todavía eres humano?, no entiendo eso- dijo asombrada la chica tomando un mechón de el cabello de el chico

Tsuki- es parte de mi magia... no necesito explicarles... por ahora- ¿cuantas cosas esconde este chico?

Gray- ¿por qué no nos puedes explicar ahora?- pregunto (como siempre metido, es que es un metido)

Tsuki- es que... no... no puedo, solo no puedo ahora- dijo bajando la cabeza

Erza pensó- _¿cuantas cosas esconde este chico?, seguro es el espíritu de el que nos hablo Osamu_- pensaba la chica en su mente mirando determinada mente a el chico que ahora era peli negro

Tsuki- (bostezo)... Nat-chan ¿que dijiste que íbamos a hacer hoy?,... tengo sueño- dijo el chico con notables ojeras

Natsu- ah es verdad, todavía falta para eso, por lo tanto vamos a el pueblo, te voy a enseñar sobre todo lo bueno de estar en el día- dijo feliz el chico

Tsuki- si tu lo dices (bostezo)... una siestita por favor- dijo tirándose en el suelo mientras tomaba y sacaba aire

todos se quedaron viendo extrañados a el chico, el joven pelo rosa cargo a el chico en su espalda y todos los demás se fueron a el pueblo en donde dejaron a el chico raro durmiendo en una banca

Lucy- creo que ese es el chico de el que nos hablo Osamu, estoy segura, pero no se, se ve tan inofensivo, tan inocente- dijo la rubia en voz baja

Gray- yo también creo lo mismo, no se ve aterrador- dijo de el mismo tonó que la rubia

Erza- además de que se ve algo raro, su forma de actuar, su manera de comportarse y los extraños comentarios que nos ha dicho más todos esos secretos- dijo de igual modo pero mirando a el chico

Natsu- estoy de acuerdo conque es el chico de la misión pero no con que es extraño, cualquiera tiene un pasado terrible ¿o no?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Lucy- pero Natsu el se comporta extraño-

Natsu- con que se comporte extraño no significa que lo sea, yo se eso muy bien-

mientras seguían con la charla el joven chico se encontraba durmiendo en la banca con el ceño fruncido, sudor y algunas palabras salían de su boca

el murmuraba- hijo... de la luna... hijo de la luna... ¡hijo de la luna!- dijo el voz alta despertándose de golpe asustado

Natsu- ¿que pasó?, ¿estas bien?- pregunto acercándose a el

Tsuki- yo... hum, todo fue un sueño- dijo bajando la cabeza

Lucy- ¿que te pasó?, estabas sudando y decías cosas, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?- pregunto la rubia mirando a el chico

Tsuki- no importa, solo fue un sueño y nada mas- dijo bajando la cabeza, el chico se toco la frente y frunció el ceño- mi... cabeza... otra ves no- dijo sintiendo dolor en su frente

Gray le tocó la frente y sintió ardor- estás enfermo, tienes que descansar- dijo preocupado

Tsuki- ya les dije que no importa, solo quiero... solo quiero- dijo bajando la cabeza

Erza- ¿que quieres?- pregunto seria

Tsuki- que... este recuerdo se borre, solo quiero eso- dijo con seriedad

Natsu- ¿recuerdo?- pregunto mirando a el chico

Tsuki- hijo de la luna- dijo serio con voz neutral

todos- ¿hijo de que?- preguntaron a el unisono

Tsuki- yo soy el hijo de la luna,... solo tengo un recuerdo de mi madre verdadera y me atormenta desde que tengo memoria,... no quiero que este allí- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los puños

Natsu- espera, espera, espera, ¿no quieres tener un recuerdo de tu madre?, yo ni siquiera conocí a mi familia, a el único que e tenido es a Igneel en mi infancia y el... no a venido por mi, pero seguí con mi vida, la seguí y me conseguí a muy buenos amigos los cuales me ayudaron a muchas cosas, ¿crees que te atormenta tu pasado?, ¡pues el mió es mucho peor!- dijo enojado

Tsuki- Nat-chan,... vi a mi madre morir conmigo en sus brazos- dijo bajando la cabeza

todos se quedaron mudos ante eso, Erza había visto a su abuelo desintegrarse pero no hubo sangre, Lucy no vio morir a su padre pero fue doloroso, Gray estuvo en una masacre de gente pero no vio a sus padres morir así, nadie sabía que decirle a el chico

Tsuki- todavía recuerdo ese día... ¡lo quiero borrar de mi cabeza ya!... no soporto ver a mi madre muerta todas las noches- dijo dejando caer unas lágrimas

Natsu- lo... lo siento, yo no sabía eso... este- dijo buscando otras palabras

Tsuki- todas las noches y todos los día, cada ves que me duermo sueño lo mismo, no hay otro sueño que no sea ese,... no sabía que hacer cuando era niño por eso decidí hacerme nocturno, en los días dormiría y el las noches viviría pero aun así sucede lo mismo, yo no...- el chico se detuvo en seco mirando a un lado en especifico con cara de asombro y ojos pequeños

Natsu- ¿que pasa?-

Tsuki- el... el... el esta aquí- dijo con sudor por toda su frente

justo a unos metros de el Osamu estaba mirando a el chico con asombro

Tsuki- padre- dijo en voz baja

Lucy- ¿padre?-

Erza volteo la cabeza y vio a el señor- señor Osamu- dijo viendo a el señor que se encontraba atrás de ellos

Tsuki- tu- dijo tomando la espada que le dio Erza

Tsuki- ¡tu mataste a mi madre!- grito enojado empuñado su espada y corriendo en dirección a el señor

Osamu- ¡silencio!- dijo esquivando el ataque

Natsu- el...- dijo asombrado

Lucy- mato...- dijo igual

Erza- a su...-

Gray- madre-

Tsuki- ¡maldito!, ¿como pudiste?, ¡¿como pudiste matarla?!- grito con enojo mientras lanzaba diferentes cortadas a Osamu

**aquí les dejo algunas explicaciones por mi forma de escribir, es que no lo puse (se me olvido)**

**negrita: **lugar, con personas

_cursivas: _pensamientos, llamadas, sueños, pasado, entre otras

normal: historia

(paréntesis): acciones, comentarios mios, descripciones y otras cosas mas

guiones-: comentarios de los personajes

**y bueno sigan con la historia **

Osamu esquivaba los ataques de Tsuki con dificultad ya que el chico tenía fuerza y agilidad

Osamu toma la mano de Tsuki con fuerza para que no se moviera y le dijo en el oído- buenas noches engendro- después de eso le golpeo atrás de su cuello dándole en un nervio y haciendo que cayera desmallado

Natsu- ¡Tsuki!, ¡¿que ha echo asesino?!- grito corriendo para auxiliar a el chico

Osamu- no me llames así, solo lo tranquilice un poco- dijo sobando se su mano

Erza- ¡¿es cierto eso?!, cuente todo lo que sabe o si no terminara peor que eso- dijo con enojo

la gente se quedaba viendo cada cosa que hacían los chicos y Osamu pero el solo se dio la vuelta y camino desapareciendo entre la gente

Lucy- ¿como se atreve a escapar?-

Gray- ¡cobarde de pacotilla!- grito con enojo

Natsu- Tsuki,... Tsuki despierta- dijo moviendo a el chico para que despertara

Erza- deja lo Natsu, el despertara mas tarde- dijo tocando a el chico de cabello peli rosa de el hombro

Natsu miro a la mujer, tomo a el chico de sus brazos y lo levanto

Natsu- mejor lo llevamos a que se recupere, no durara mucho ese efecto... ¡me las pagaras!- grito enojado caminando a otro lado en donde refugiarse

Lucy- ese bastardo cara de... (enojada claro) ¡pagaras esto maldito!- dijo enojada siguiendo a el chico de cabellos rosados

Tsuki- hijo... de... la luna- dijo entre desmayos y en voz baja

Gray- mejor sigo a esos bakas, nos vemos Erza- dijo dejando a la peli roja sola

Erza- esto no es lo que pensaba, ¿como es que Osamu mato a su propia esposa?... hay una verdad detrás de esto y lo voy a averiguar- dijo cerrando el puño

_**un tiempo después en una posada cercana**_

los chicos se encontraban comiendo en una de las tabernas y Tsuki estaba dormido en una cama de la taberna

Erza- ¿esta mejor?- pregunto mirando a el chico

la rubia se levantó y toco su frente, se sentía muy caliente y sudorosa

Lucy- no,... sigue igual- dijo caminando hasta su asiento

Gray- ¿que estará soñando?, desde que se desmallo lo único que dice es "hijo de la luna, hijo de la luna", esto me da mala pinta- dijo con los brazos cruzados

Natsu- mm... si solo supiera que es lo que esconde- dijo en voz baja

Lucy- ¿saber lo que esconde?- pregunto extrañada por el comentario de el chico

Natsu- el no es normal,... anoche olía a nieve y a frescura, hoy huele a sangre y cenizas- dijo serio el joven pelo rosa

Gray- ¿nieve y frescura?-

Erza- ¿sangre y cenizas?

Natsu- si, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto... ¡ya se!- grito chocando sus puños

todos- ¿que?-

Natsu- Warren, el lee las mentes, si lo llevamos a el gremio y Warren lee su mente podríamos saber que es lo que esconde- dijo emocionado

Tsuki- Nat-chan- llamo con voz baja

Natsu- ¿hug?- se dio la vuelta y el chico de piel canela estaba de pie, mirando a Natsu sin ninguna expresión

Tsuki- no quieres saber que es que pienso,... no debes- dijo serio y con voz de ultratumba

Natsu- ¿por qué?-

Gray- ¿no debemos?-

Tsuki- hijo de la luna,... (murmuro) madre perdona me, (voz alta) cuando era un recién nacido solo pude observar pocas cosas pero todavía las recuerdo, mi madre estaba con su corazón y su pecho cortados y destrozados, ese hombre tenía un cuchillo lleno de sangre es sus manos y salpicaduras en todo el cuerpo, me tomó y me llevo a el bosque para así abandonarme a mi suerte, pero mi madre llego y me rescato llevándome con ella a la luna- dijo parando en seco

todos- ¿a la luna?-

Tsuki- soy el hijo de la luna, hijo de la luna que esta en el cielo nocturno, ella me cuido en el bosque durante mucho tiempo hasta el día de hoy,... ella me hizo un hechizo mágico, mi magia proviene de ese hechizo, todo lo que me conforma por la noche es de mi madre, soy el heredero de los poderes de la luna destinado a mantener a la tierra, solo yo y mi madre podemos mantener luz en la noche, pero en todo este tiempo ella me encargo una misión, cuidar a aquellos niños que desaparecen en el bosque, que necesitan ayuda así como yo necesite en mi niñez, pero un día tendré que ocupar el mismo lugar que mi madre- dijo bajando la cabeza

Natsu- el hijo de la luna-

Tsuki- ese día se aproxima cada ves mas-

Erza- pero... ¿por qué tu cabello, tus ojos y tu piel cambian de color?- pregunto mirando a el chico

Tsuki- todavía no estoy desarrollado por completo como la nueva luna, apenas estoy comenzando el entrenamiento por eso es que en el día estoy de esta forma, recuerdo de que todavía soy un humano, recuerdo de mi pasado y de mi sangre- dijo apretando sus puños

Natsu- sangre,... ¿por qué hueles a sangre?- pregunto mirando a el chico

el chico comenzó a derramar lágrimas y dijo- tengo que... alimentarme con cuerpos... o si no... no podre ser como mi madre... es un preció que tendré que pagar para ser una luna- dijo derramando lágrimas de dolor

todos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a el chico

Tsuki- yo no quiero... no quiero tener que comerlos a ustedes también chicos- dijo secando sus lágrimas pero aun con sollozos y lágrimas

Gray ca...ni...val- dijo en voz baja y mirando a Tsuki sin parpadear

Lucy se tapó su boca con su mano, miraba sorprendida y con miedo a Tsuki (pobre chico)

Erza por otra parte tenía una mano sujetando su espada y mirando sorprendida

Natsu- Tsuki- llamo en voz baja

Tsuki- Nat-chan- dijo aun con lágrimas

Natsu- ve con tu madre,... seguro está preocupada por ti- dijo sin mirarlo

el chico bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños, se dio la vuelta y salió de la taberna

todos estaban sorprendidos hasta el tope, ninguno encontraba palabras para decir hasta que el joven pelo rosa hablo

Natsu- chicos,... es mejor dejarlo solo un tiempo,... no lo molestemos por ahora- dijo con una sombra en sus ojos

Tsuki salía de la taberna derramando muchas lágrimas, demasiadas, se sentó en una banca y se tapaba sus ojos, pero algo lo inquieto, comenzó a sentir hambre

- hola, ¿eres el hijo de la luna verdad?- pregunto una voz a el frente de el

Tsuki- ¿quien eres?- pregunto sin mirar a el portador de la voz

- ¡si!, ¡si!, eres el hijo de la luna, me llamo Hiru, o al menos eso es lo que piensan- dijo la voz otra ves

Tsuki levanto la cara y vio a una chica de su misma edad con el cabello rubio, dorado, brillante, casi como el sol, tenía la piel muy bonita, una camisa de color amarilla, unos pantalones de color blanco y unas sandalias negras, tenía el cabello suelto sostenido con un broche en forma de sol, ¿quien es esta chica?

PDV: Tsuki

¿quien es ella?, ¿que es lo que quiere?, ¿como sabe que soy el hijo de la luna?, y mas que todo ¿por qué es tan bonita?, no no no no no, yo no me voy a enamorar por nadie, no puedo

la chica llamada Hiru me volvió a insistir

Hiru- anda responde rápido- dijo con cara de cachorrito

Tsuki- ¿quien eres para saber de eso?- pregunte extrañado

Hiru- soy la hija de el sol, en otras palabras soy tu contrario- dijo la rubia, me miro por un momento sin quitar su vista de mi

Tsuki- ¿tengo algo en la cara o que?... aleja te de una buena vez... quiero estar solo- dije cruzando los brazos, no quiero estar con nadie ahora y menos cuando tengo hambre

Hiru- deja que me quede un rato, se que tienes hambre pero ahora no es el momento de comer- dijo dándome una sonrisa

Tsuki- ¿que?... ¿como es que tu sabes eso?- pregunte asombrado

Hiru- tu cuerpo emana calor, como estas sudando puedo percibir muchas cosas de ti, como: tienes hambre y te alimentas de personas, estas muy arrepentido, sientes dolor y frustración-

Tsuki- ¡callate ahora mismo!- dije serrándole el pico a esa mujer

Hiru- po sienmpo do crefi ne do escundifahf- dijo con mis manos en su boca

Tsuki- no entendí nada- dije, le solté la boca y la rubia hablo

Hiru- lo siento no sabía que lo escondías-

Tsuki- ¡pues claro que lo escondo, ¿que acaso voy a estar por allí comiendo a toda la gente que se me pase por el camino y diciendo que soy un canival?,!, ¡¿eres una tonta o te haces?!- grite enojado haciendo que toda la gente escuche lo que dijo

todos me miraban asustados y los padres abrazaban a sus hijos (que incomodo)

Hiru- no, yo no digo eso, solo que creí que...-

Tsuki- ¡¿creíste que?!,... hay madre santa por favor deja me comérmela de una buena vez- dije mirando a la rubia con enojo

- ¡canival!- grito un hombre mientras salía corriendo, ayudando a las personas para correr

Tsuki- ¡luz!- dije moviendo mis manos como una navaja haciendo que aparezca un resplandor en donde estaba y desapareciendo de sus vistas

Hiru- ¡oye!, ¡oye no me dejes sola!- grito la mujer, ¡que fastidiosa!

me transporte a un callejón oscuro y seco en donde podía refugiarme por un momento

Tsuki- ¡rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos!- grite pateando un cubo de basura- esa despreciable mujer hizo que lo dijera, ¡estúpida, estúpida!,... y además sigo teniendo hambre-

voltee la cabeza y vi a un hombre robando a un señor

hombre- da me todo el dinero o si no morirás- amenazo con una pistola mágica

jum, momento perfecto para mi festín

fin PDV: Tsuki

el chico se le acerco sigilosamente por detrás de el hombre

los ojos de el cambiaron a un color rojizo, unas marcas de el mismo color pasaron por el alrededor de su cuerpo en forma de llamas, unos colmillos filosos se presenciaron en su boca

señor- no señor por favor no me haga daño- dijo el viejo retrocediendo

hombre- e dicho que me des el dinero- amenazo apuntando con el arma

señor- no puedo darle mi dinero-

hombre- pues prepara te a morir- dijo listo para disparar

disparo con el arma pero algo impidió que atravesara el cuerpo de el señor

Tsuki- oh, un maleante, je je je, no saben tan bien pero es mi única opción, no puedo exigir- dijo el chico quitando un poco de polvo en su pecho

hombre- ¡muere!- dijo apuntando otra ves con su arma

Tsuki- no, morirás tu- dijo mirando a el hombre

**bueno aquí les dejo la continuación, espero que les guste y me manden reviews constructivos sobre los capítulos, 1-kohaku-1 espera con mucha calma sus comentarios ¡chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3: luna eclipsada**

el hombre disparo con su arma pero lo único que logro es que Tsuki la atajara con sus dedos con un simple movimiento

Tsuki- ¿enserio?, creía que los maleantes por lo menos peleaban con sus manos, pero veo que no, ahora prepara te a morir- dijo tronando sus puños

el hombre retrocedió un poco mientras seguía apuntando con el arma pero en menos de un segundo Tsuki la tenía en sus manos

hombre- ¡aleja te!- grito al hombre asustado (¿quien no se asusta con un chico de fuerza sobre humana y con apariencia de monstruo?)

Tsuki- ¿y si no quiero que?- pregunto acercándose a el hombre abriendo un poco su boca sacando la lengua amenazadora mente listo para comer

Tsuki- adiós-

Tsuki tomó a el hombre de un brazo y le hizo una llave para que no se moviera, en eso dio el primer mordisco en el cuello de el hombre rasgándole parte de el cuello

(lo siento estoy poniendo gore pero espero que me comprendan)

hombre- ¡Haaa!- grito el hombre sufriendo de dolor (y claro desangrándose)

Tsuki- mm... no sabes muy bien pero aun así-

le dio otro mordisco en el hombro rasgando parte de el

hombre- ¡para!, ¡para! ¡detente de una vez!- grito intentando liberarse

Tsuki- no-

el hombre fue dejando se moverse lentamente hasta que no se presenciaba ningún movimiento de el

Tsuki- ja, ya esta listo- (¿que le pasa a Tsuki? El no es así)

Hiru- ¡oye!, ¡oye!- gritaba la rubia en busca de el chico

Hiru- ah, esto es caso perdido, seguro se escondió en algún lado- dijo la chica mirando hacía los lados

camino y camino pero no encontró nada, después llego a un callejón sin salida y vio algo extraño

Hiru- ¿hum?- se asomo por la pared de el callejón y vio a una silueta con algo en la boca

Hiru- ¿hola?, ¿hay alguien allí?- pregunto asomándose un poco

Tsuki- aleja te ahora mismo si no quieres morir- dijo el chico mirando con sus ojos rojos a la rubia

Hiru- ¡por fin te encuentro!, te estuve buscando por todas partes y...- la rubia miro que abajo de el chico estaban puros huesos con algo de sangre y Tsuki estaba cubierto de sangre por casi todo su cuerpo

Tsuki- ¡te e dicho que te alejes!- grito entre la oscuridad

Hiru- Luna eclipsada- dijo en voz baja

tsuki- si, vete ya- dijo levantándose de el sitio

Hiru- ya veo, no me voy a ir, si eres una luna eclipsada necesitas de el sol ¿o no?- dijo mirando seria a el chico

Tsuki- no necesito a ningún sol para manejar esto, simplemente no se puede manejar-

froto su brazo con su boca para limpiarse la sangre que escurría de el

camino hasta donde ella estaba y le susurro

Tsuki- y nunca se podrá manejar sin importar lo que haga-

Hiru- ¡eso no es verdad!- grito la chica pero en cuanto se volteo ya no había nadie con ella

Hiru- ¡ya deja de esconderte!- grito enojada pero después bajo la cabeza y se fue

**con los chicos de Fairy Tail**

había un completo silencio entre los jóvenes, nada se escuchaba, nada se decía y todos estaban cabeza baja

el joven pelirosa camino hasta donde estaban los demás chicos y les dijo- bueno chicos, ya a tardado mucho, mejor vamos a buscarlo- dijo con la mirada baja

Lucy- no creo que pueda ir porque seguro esta comiendo o haciendo algo raro- dijo la rubia con algo de miedo

Erza- es verdad Natsu- apoyo la pelirroja

Natsu- ¡no es verdad!, el no haría algo así- grito enojado el chico

Gray- ya deja de molestar Natsu, el mismo lo dijo, no podemos hacer nada por eso- dijo el chico con los brazos cruzados

Natsu- si ustedes no van voy yo solo, el es mi amigo y se que nunca me engañara, no se ustedes pero yo voy a ayudar a Tsuki, hasta luego- dijo el chico oji jade saliendo de la puerta

Erza- dejen a Natsu hacer lo que quiera, el verá que le puede pasar, solo espero que venga en una pieza-

Tsuki iba caminando en un pasillo oscuro con sangre por todo su cuerpo y parte de su boca

Tsuki- tch, ya me entro el arrepentimiento, ¿cuando es que esto va a terminar?, estoy acostumbrado a la carne humana pero estos malditos impulsos no me dejan controlarme y termino dañando a quienes quiero, y sobre todo este olor a sangre que impregna mi cuerpo, ya no puedo mas- dijo el chico caminando sin que nadie lo viera

- ¿ya escuchaste la noticia?- pregunto una chica a otra que estaba sentada en una banca cerca de Tsuki

el se escondió entre un bote de basura y miro a las chicas

- no ¿cual?- pregunto la otra mujer

- se dice que alguien sabe por fin quien es el que captura a las personas en el bosque- dijo la mujer mirando a la otra

- ¿enserio?- pregunto sin creer nada

Tsuki- ¿como dijo?- se pregunto impresionado ante lo que dijo la mujer

- segura, creo que escuche que es un chico joven de larga cabellera blanca, piel pálida, ojos grises y una muy bonita cara- dijo la mujer con un brillo en los ojos

- ya deja de soñar, ese chico no se aparecerá por aquí y si lo hiciera nos capturaría, ¿que no entiendes que es un secuestrador?- dijo la mujer cruzando los brazos

- no hay nada de malo en soñar, además si me encontrara con ese chico lo seduciría para que no me suceda nada y caso cerrado- dijo la mujer con orgullo

Tsuki- no tengo opción, tengo que quitarme esta sangre rápido antes de que se vallan- dijo el chico buscando algo (¿pero como se va a quitar la sangre?, si solo fuera agua pero no, es sangre)

Tsuki- blanco blanco como la luna que a su vez es nocturna, limpia las impurezas que cubren mi cuerpo dejándolo blanco como en la nieve de invierno- dijo cerrando los ojos

la sangre y las marcas rojas se fueron desvaneciendo hasta quedar blancas, su piel se volvió como en el principio al igual que su cabello y sus ojos (osea pálido con en cabello y ojos blancos)

Tsuki- bien, listo-

- ¿que fue eso?- dijo la mujer volteando a ver por donde Tsuki estaba

- no lo se, ve a revisar- dijo asustada

Tsuki- señoritas, creo que escuche algo de una tal noticia, ¿les importaría contármela?- pregunto saliendo desde atrás de las chicas

las dos- ¡kya!- gritaron asustadas

Tsuki- tranquilas, tranquilas, yo no voy a llevármelas-

- ¡tu eres el secuestrador!, ¡aleja te de mi!- grito asustada con los ojos serrados

- ¡shu, shu, shu monstruo!- grito tapándose con sus manos evitando ver

Tsuki- se han dado cuenta de que no soy un perro ¿verdad?, (suspiro) bueno creo que tendré que llevármelas si no me dicen nada- dijo cruzando los brazos

- ¡no, no, no, no, no, no nos lleves quiero seguir viviendo y tener esposo, hijos, casa y muchas otras cosas mas!- dijo la otra mujer o mas bien dicho grito (aun con los ojos serrados)

Tsuki- bien, adelante, ¿quien dijo eso?- pregunto mirando a las mujeres

- creo que lo dijo un chico, con el cabello de un color rosado salmón, no se de nada mas-

Tsuki- Nat-chan, ¿como pudiste?- se pregunto en voz baja

- ¿Nat quien?- pregunto escuchando a el joven (aun con los ojos serrados)

Tsuki- nada que te interese, bien, ya se lo que quería saber, pero ¿no saben algo mas?-

- no, ya no sabemos nada, por favor no nos hagas nada- pidió la joven chica sin mirar a el chico

Tsuki- ¡que no voy a llevarlas a ningún lado!, tch, necesito salir de este lugar de inmediato-

las mujeres abrieron los ojos y se quedaron viendo a el rostro de Tsuki como unas completas bobas, descerebras (**nota: Tsuki es un chico de 15 años y como cualquier 15añero es lindo además de ser fuerte XD y tiene el cabello hasta los tobillos por si a las dudas**)

Tsuki- ¿que les pasa?, ¿acaso me comí sus neuronas?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- tu, tu, tu, tu, tu...- y así siguió

Tsuki- yo, yo, yo, yo que-

- tu, tu, tu, tu, tu...- (que loca)

Tsuki- ¡que!- grito estresado

- es que,... tu eres... lindo- dijo la otra mujer

Tsuki- ¿que?-

- tu, tu, tu, tu ¿quieres ser mi esposo?- pregunto la otra mujer mirando con lujuria a Tsuki

Tsuki- me niego- dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos

las dos se cayeron de el asiento con un aura deprimente

Tsuki- si van a cortejar me mejor me marcho, no necesito a una mujer para vivir-

las dos- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!- gritaron enojadas (estilo Zakura de Naruto)

Tsuki- ya me escucharon, tienen suerte de que ya comí porque si no ya no existieran pero me compadecí de ustedes, de ahora en adelante espero que vivan su vida a lo máximo, si no jum jum jum, ya verán- sonrío mirando de lado a las mujeres

el se marcho de se lugar mientras las mujeres se quedaron mirándose de lado a lado confundidas

Natsu- ¿donde esta?, ¿en donde se metió?, no valla a ser que se fue de verdad y se enojo con nosotros- se dijo el pelirosa caminando por la calle

- ¿quien es ese chico?-

- no lo se pero se ve pálido-

Natsu- ¿um?- volteo la cabeza y vio a el chico que buscaba (osea ya saben quien)

Natsu- ¡Tsuki!- grito corriendo hasta el chico

el nombrado estaba caminando cabeza baja por la calle pero cuando escucho la voz volteo la cabeza y vio a Natsu corriendo hacía el

Tsuki- Nat-chan- dijo el voz baja

Natsu- ¡Tsuki te busque por todas partes!, ¿en donde te habías metido?, yo estaba preocupado por ti- dijo el chico parando de un momento a otro quedando al frente de Tsuki

Tsuki- yo creía que ya no me querías ver Nat-chan-

Natsu- ¿como que ya no quería ver?, yo soy tu amigo, lo siento si te hice algo malo pero es que no podía creer que tu co...-

Tsuki- no lo digas, no lo digas, ya mucha gente de aquí sabe de el rumor, si saben que soy yo me van a asesinar o mas bien dicho yo los voy a asesinar- dijo tapando la boca de el joven de cabello rosado

Natsu- humju- dijo afirmando con la cabeza

Tsuki- bien, ¿por qué me buscabas?-

Natsu- es que los chicos te tienen algo de miedo y quiero demostrarles que eres un buen chico, nadie puede ser juzgado por eso, además me imagino que tu comes a las personas malas y se que tu nunca nos comerías- dijo dando una sonrisa

Tsuki- te equivocas- dijo serio

Natsu- ¿hum?, ¿por que?- pregunto mirando a el chico

Tsuki- después hablamos, ya e roto muchas reglas y en estos momentos una chica me esta persiguiendo por todos lados, ¿como era que se llamaba?,... mm... Haru... Hori... Hasu...- dijo pensando

Hiru- es Hiru- dijo saliendo desde atrás

los dos- ¡Waaa!- gritaron asustados

Hiru- eres bueno escapando, a pesar de todo tu eres el único que tiene un brillo diferente y te puedo encontrar- dijo la rubia como si fuera una secretaria

Natsu- ¡¿y quien es esta loca?!- grito mirando a la mujer

Hiru- ¡no estoy loca despreciable descerebrado!, necesito hablar con este joven si no es molestia- dijo jalando a Tsuki de el brazo

Tsuki- oye que tengo nombre- replico soltándose de el agarre

Hiru- ¿enserio?, creía que solo tenías cuerpo hijo de la luna-

Tsuki- me llamo Tsuki, Luna en otras palabras- dijo con los brazos cruzados

Hiru- pues un gusto Tsuki- **(se pronuncia Suki)**

Tsuki- ¿que es lo que quieres?-

Hiru- mi padre me dijo que hablara contigo sobre tu iniciación, como es de día puedo contarlo todo sin problemas, se que este no es tu elemento y que estas cansado, ser nocturno debe ser horrible-

Tsuki- ¡es mejor que ser diurno si no lo sabias!- grito enojado

Natsu- siento que estoy haciendo de lampara- dijo con un aura deprimente a su alrededor

Tsuki- no Nat-chan, solo da me un minuto- dijo mirando a Natsu

Hiru- sabes que el termino "chan" se utiliza para las personas de cariño ¿verdad?, a no ser que eres de el otro lado-

Tsuki- ¡maldita, ¿como te atreves a decir que soy gay?, me las pagaras muy caro!- grito muy enojado

Hiru- ¡¿quien te crees que eres para llamarme maldita?!- replico de igual manera

Tsuki- ¡me atrevo y me recontra-atrevo las veces que me de la gana!, ahora sufre las consecuencias, ¡noche brillante!- grito moviendo sus manos creando una esfera de energía blanca

el la lanzó en contra de Hiru que apenas pudo esquivar el ataque

la esfera golpeo una pared y de allí un gran agujeró salió

Miru- ¡ya me has cabreado chaval!, ¡día infernal!- grito lanzando un triangulo de color amarillo con bordes naranjas a Tsuki

Tsuki esquivo el ataque con un salto y en el aire se creo con una luz que salió de sus manos unas alas ( mas o menos así: sus manos se iluminaron, las llevo hasta su espalda, tocó una parte de su espalda y estiro los brazos en forma de alas, en eso movió sus alas y se iluminaron de un color blanco, todo muy rápido mientras saltaba)

Tsuki- por poco,... hag, estoy muy cansado- dijo cayendo al suelo

se quedo de rodillas respirando un poco agitado

Natsu- Tsuki- dijo acercándose a el chico

Hiru- ¿que?, ¿acaso te quedaste sin magia ni energía?, patético- dijo la mujer con los brazos cruzados

Tsuki- Nat...chan,... da me de tu sangre- dijo mirando a Natsu

Natsu- ¡¿que, que?!- grito impresionado

Tsuki- que me des de tu sangre- dijo mirando a Natsu

su cabello se volvió negro como antes al igual que sus ojos y su piel se volvió morena

Tsuki tomó el brazo de Natsu y acerco su boca a el

Hiru- ni creas que te dejare comer en mi presencia- dijo dándole una patada en la cara

Natsu- ¿que... que acaba de suceder?- pregunto confundido

Tsuki- guiii- (sonido de un gato enojado)

vio a Hiru pero con los ojos rojos, sus ojos se volvieron otra ves negros y se tomó su cabello con sus manos

Tsuki- no... no- dijo con los ojos cerrados- no... otra ves casi mató a mis amigos-

Natsu- ¿alguien me puede explicar que es lo que esta sucediendo?- pregunto mirando a la rubia

Hiru- los principiantes de la luna tienen la tendencia a caer en una especie de trance, llamado "la luna eclipsada" es cuando el portador de los poderes de la luna pierden el control de su mente, pero... el es diferente,... el no es un aprendiz, el es el verdadero hijo de la luna, un híbrido entre un humano y el espíritu dios, en otras palabras no tiene mucho control sobre sus poderes y por eso sus ojos se vuelven rojos como una luna eclipsada y algunas partes de su cuerpo con manchas rojas, en realidad, la luna le dijo la mentira de que es parte de su entrenamiento comer a humanos pero la verdad es que es su naturaleza- dijo la mujer seria

Natsu- ¿su naturaleza?- pregunto extrañado

Hiru- no puede dejar de hacerlo, es parte de sus alimentos, lo único que le sabe bien es la sangre y la carne humana o de animal, si come cualquier otra cosa que no tenga carne le va a dar una mala sensación, tengo las sospechas de que le dieron a comer algo sin carne ¿me equivoco?- pregunto mirando a Natsu

Natsu- bueno,... anoche le dimos a probar algo de comida de viaje, galletas, dulces, fideos y otras cosas- dijo el chico mirando a la mujer

Hiru- eso es-

ella se acerco a Tsuki y de dio una patada en el estomago

Tsuki- hag- el calló al suelo con sus manos en su estomago

Natsu- Tsuki- dijo el voz baja

Hiru lo tomó y lo llevo arrastrado por el suelo hasta Natsu

Hiru- ¿en donde te habitas?-

Natsu- en una posada, ¿por qué?- pregunto

Hiru- veo que es de tu propiedad, (suspira) tanto buscar para que al final se desmalle, di le que yo le estaré siguiendo, ten cuidado con el, hoy va a haber luna llena o puede que no, en fin, pregunten le a la luna acerca de la verdad, ella les dirá todo sobre el- dijo la mujer soltando a Tsuki y caminando a un callejón

Natsu- ¿bien?-

miro a Tsuki y se le quedo viendo un pequeño momento y vio como estaba de mal, sudaba, fruncía el ceño y hablaba en voz baja, no tubo mas opción que cargarlo y llevarlo a la posada

Lucy- Natsu se a tardado mucho, ¿en donde creen que estará?- pregunto la rubia

Gray- espero que regrese rápido ese cabeza de flama- dijo con los brazos cruzados y sentado en una silla

Erza- y que llegue en una pieza- dijo mirando por la ventana

de un momento a otro la puerta fue abierta por el pelo rosa y con Tsuki en su espalda

Natsu- chicos- llamo en voz baja

Lucy- ¡Natsu!- grito feliz pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Tsuki en su espalda

Erza- ¿que hace el aquí?- dijo tomando su espada

Gray- suelta lo Natsu- dijo golpeando su puño con su palma y creando frió en ella

Natsu- tranquilos chicos, el es bueno, solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte- dijo el chico dejando a Tsuki en el suelo

Lucy- pero Natsu, el es un asesino, se come a las personas y seguro nos comerá a nosotros-

Natsu- ¿desde cuando te comportas así?, el es un amigo, solo necesitamos mas de información sobre el, ya se un poco pero no es todo- dijo el chico mirando a todos los demás

Erza- espero que sea cierto lo que dices y no sea nuestra perdición- dijo la mujer guardando su espada

Gray- deja lo allí- dijo apuntando a un espació en blanco de el cuarto con una sabana

Natsu lo llevo hasta la sabana y escucho algo de la boca de Tsuki

Tsuki- comida- dijo en voz baja casi inaudible

Natsu se levanto de el lugar y miro a la ventana

Lucy- ¿que sucede?- pregunto mirando como su compañero veía de una forma extraña al cielo

Natsu- la luna, esperemos a que sea de noche y después le preguntamos la verdad sobre Tsuki- dijo con una sonrisa

Erza- ¿la luna?-

Gray- ¿acaso te volviste loco o que?, la luna no habla y menos tiene vida-

Natsu- si eso es verdad, entonces ¿como es que Tsuki puede hablar con la luna?, además de que su madre se llama Luna y que el se llama Luna, que tiene el cabello blanco, que tiene poderes referentes a la luna y la noche y que por alguna razón es el hijo de la luna-

Lucy- es que, oh vamos, es algo raro, puede que sea un invento o que es otro loco-

Natsu- y que hay otra loca que conoce la verdad acerca de Tsuki y todo sobre sus poderes, vamos chicos por favor crean me- dijo mirando a la rubia y al pelinegro

los tres se quedaron viendo un poco apenados a Natsu por sus comentarios

(después de unas horas)

PDV: Tsuki

no puedo creer que esta sea mi vida, no puedo creer que sea un caníbal, solo no lo puedo creer,... no puedo

¿que es esto?

- seguro te preguntaras porque eres así, ¿verdad hijo?- pregunto una voz en su cabeza

¿mamá?, ¿eres tu?- pregunte, estoy seguro de que esa es la voz de mi madre, estoy seguro

- ¿te lo preguntas?- me volvió a preguntar

si, no se porque soy así, pero tu me dijiste que es parte de mi entrenamiento- dije en mi mente

de un momento a otro todo se oscureció y escuche la voz de mi madre- eso no es verdad, ¿recuerdas cuando fue que te lo dije?- me pregunto, ¿por qué me hace estas preguntas?-

bueno,... no recuerdo muy bien eso- dije mirando a la nada

después una luz se comenzó a ver al frente de mi, ¿pero que veo?, es a mi madre en el bosque conmigo, es cuando tenía cinco años

yo pequeño- mamá, mira es un conejo- dijo mi yo pequeño apuntando a un conejo blanco

mamá- que lindo cariño, ve por el- dijo mi madre del pasado

no recuerdo eso, no lo recuerdo

mi yo pequeño se fue tras el conejo y lo atrapó, después se le quedo viendo por un momento

después la luna de el cielo se volvió roja, mi madre también y yo... yo, estaba con los ojos rojos y con manchas rojas por el cuerpo

mamá- ¿que es esto?, ¡Tsuki!- me llamo pero de un momento a otro mi yo pequeño tenía a el conejo en su boca, ¿cuando fue eso?

- fue hace cinco años- dijo otra ves la voz de mi madre

¿por que no recuerdo esto?- pregunte

- sigue mirando- me dijo

voltee la cabeza y vi a mi yo pequeño de rodillas y a mi madre con su mano en mi frente- lo siento hijo, de ahora en adelante tendré que borrar tus memorias, lo siento- dijo mirando a mi yo pequeño

yo pequeño- ¿mamá?, ¿que paso?, ¿que hacemos aquí?- pregunto mi yo pequeño

esto no es posible, ¿todo fue una mentira?, ¿mi vida esta basada en mentiras?

**espero que les guste y me manden revierws, chao, 1-kohaku-1 volverá pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**4: verdades, pasado y amigos**

**...**

_voltee la cabeza y vi a mi yo pequeño de rodillas y a mi madre con su mano en mi frente- lo siento hijo, de ahora en adelante tendré que borrar tus memorias, lo siento- dijo mirando a mi yo pequeño_

_yo pequeño- ¿mamá?, ¿que paso?, ¿que hacemos aquí?- pregunto mi yo pequeño_

_esto no es posible, ¿todo fue una mentira?, ¿mi vida esta basada en mentiras?_

- si, lo siento mucho Tsuki, es la única manera de mantenerte cuerdo- dijo la voz de mi madre

¿es?, ¿quieres decir que... la seguirás usando?- ¿la volverá a usar?, no, no puedo permitir eso

- ¿que acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió hace tres años?- me pregunto

no recuerdo mucho, no recuerdo, ¿uh?

De nuevo al frente de mi apareció otra imagen

mi yo adolescente tenía el cabello hasta la espalda, yo estaba en... la aldea, ¿que es esto?

Yo adolescente- sangre, comida, destrucción- dijo mi yo del pasado con la misma forma de luna eclipsada

estaba golpeando todo a mi paso, todo, ¡¿que es esto?!

Yo adolescente- y tu- dijo mi yo del pasado mirando a una chica con el cabello rojo y como de mi misma edad (13)

la chica dijo- oni-chan- dijo el voz baja y llorando

yo del pasado- ¡muere!- dijo lanzándole una esfera de energía el el cuerpo, este cuerpo exploto desde adentro mi yo del pasado se agacho y saco un pedazo de piel

esto no puede ser posible,... ¿cuando fue esto?... ¿que es lo que sucedió?- que horrible escena, ¿que es eso?-

la luna comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad y ilumino a mi yo del pasado

la voz de mi madre se hizo presente en esa escena- ¡mira lo que has echo!, mira- obligo la voz de mi madre

mi yo del pasado volteo la cabeza y mi yo del pasado pudo ver todo lo que causo, todo... echo trisas

yo adolescente- que... ¿que e echo?,... ¡¿que e echo?!- grito volviendo a la normalidad

mi madre del pasado volvió a hablar y dijo- has destruido todo, incluso a Imary-

mi yo del pasado movió la cabeza y vio a el cuerpo de una tal Imary

yo adolescente- Imary,...- mi yo del pasado comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras abrazaba a el cuerpo de la pelirroja ¿quien es esa mujer?- ¡Imary!- grito abrazando mas a la mujer

- esa,... era tu novia- me dijo la voz de mi madre mientras la escena se desaparecía

¿mi novia?,... ¿mi novia?,... ¡eso no es verdad!, yo nunca e tenido novia, ¡siquiera se que es eso! y se que no me hubieras dejado ir a la aldea a socializar, te conozco- no es verdad, no lo es

- es verdad,... hace tres años creí que ya podías controlar tu poder pero resulto que fue todo lo contrario, por eso tuve que volver a usar tu mente y quitar algunos recuerdos, te dije que era tu misión y que era tu entrenamiento pero... ya lo sabes, yo solo quería a un hijo hace mucho tiempo, pero... lo único que conseguí fue a un híbrido- me dijo la voz de mi madre con crueldad

¿un híbrido?, ¡yo no soy un híbrido!, ¡soy el hijo de la luna!, ¡EL HIJO DE LA LUNA!- grite enojado, cerré mis ojos, no quiero escuchar nada de esta platica nunca mas, ¡no!

Hijo de la luna, hijo de la luna, soy el hijo de la luna

fin PDV: Tsuki

Tsuki- hijo de la luna, soy el hijo de la luna- repetía muchas veces el joven chico que ahora estaba en el suelo jalándose el cabello

Natsu- Tsuki, Tsuki, ¡Tsuki!- grito el chico agitando a su amigo

Tsuki- Nat-chan... mina-san,... mi madre... yo...- dijo en voz baja, sudando, con los ojos cerrados y agachado en el suelo

Erza- sostengan lo, voy a ver que es lo que sucede en su mente- dijo la pelirroja acercándose

Tsuki- en mi mente,... ¡no le harán nada a mi mente jamas!- grito enojado mientras se levantaba y tomaba su espada apuntando a los chicos

Gray- creación de hielo, ¡prisión!- dijo lanzando su ataque a Tsuki encerrándolo en una jaula de hielo grueso

Lucy- ¡kya!- grito asustada la mujer

Natsu- ¡Tsuki calma te ahora mismo!- grito serio mirando a Tsuki

Tsuki- ¡ahora ustedes serán los que sufrirán mi ira, solo porque soy un híbrido no tienen derecho a hacerme nada y menos a mi mente!- grito con ahora los ojos rojos

Natsu- Tsuki,... ¿quien soy?- pregunto mirando a Tsuki serio

Lucy- ¿quien eres?-

Erza- ¿que tipo de pregunta es esa?-

Gray- Natsu ¿que estas pensando?-

Natsu- solo dejen me hablar con el- dijo mirando a los chicos, volteo su vista y vio muy serio a Tsuki y volvió a preguntar- ¿quien soy?-

Tsuki- tu eres... tu eres...- dijo el chico calmándose

Natsu- soy Natsu, tu nakama- dijo ahora con una sonrisa

Tsuki- Nat-chan- el chico se arrodillo en el frió hielo que ahora era su prisión- lo siento Nat-chan... chicos... lo siento mucho... no puedo evitarlo... hoy mis memorias serán borradas otra ves y no quiero que eso suceda... jamás en la vida- dijo derramando lágrimas

Lucy- ¿que te van a borrar la memoria?- pregunto con curiosidad mirando a el chico

Erza- ¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto

Gray- ¿a ti?-

Natsu- ¿como así?-

Tsuki- mi madre... ella... solo quería a un hijo con el cual pasar sus días pero... pero lo único que consiguió fue a un niño híbrido... un engendro que come personas y es un peligro para la gente... ahora en ves de estar feliz esta muy seria... yo soy la causa de su infelicidad... yo soy un peligro para todos... y ahora... justo en este momento... mi madre esta en...- el chico paro en seco pero dijo en voz baja- agonía de muerte- dijo bajando la cabeza

Natsu- ¿que dijiste?-

Tsuki- ¿por qué creen que estoy entrenando para ser una luna?...- pregunto alzando la vista

Gray- ¿por que eres el hijo de la luna?-

Erza- ¿por que tu madre quiere que no seas un peligro?-

Lucy- ¿o por que quiere que seas mas fuerte?-

Tsuki- se equivocan- dijo sonriendo levanto mas la cabeza y miro a los chicos y dijo- yo voy a reemplazar a la luna, en otras palabras soy la próxima luna- dijo con una sonrisa (así como la que hacen los malos cuando hacen algo malo=l)

todos- ¿la próxima luna?- preguntaron a el unisono

Tsuki- si, como pueden notar tengo rasgos referentes a la luna, solo que nosotros somos diferentes a las personas normales-

Natsu- oh si, como esa mujer rubia que tenía magia con cosas de la luz o el día o no se que cosa- dijo como siempre el perdido Natsu mientras pensaba

Tsuki- exacto, hay tres tipos de aprendices, el primero (alzo su dedo índice) el hijo de la luna, el segundo (alzo su dedo medio) la hija de el sol y el tercero que es el hijo de las estrellas (alzo su dedo anular)- así dando un total de tres

Erza- ¿que quieres decir con eso?-

Tsuki- yo soy uno de los tres hijos celestiales de el mundo pero como soy un híbrido tengo un pequeño problema que es comer a la gente, tomar sangre, salir de control y un increíble poder que tengo que guardar si no la tierra se destruiría por eso es que estoy entrenando pero esa mujer fastidiosa me esta persiguiendo para no se que cosa- dijo con fastidio guardando su espada- me haces un favor y me sacas de esta jaula- dijo mirando a Gray

Gray- si- apretó su mano y la jaula se destruyo

Lucy- ¿que quieres decir con que tienes un poder que es capas de destruir a la tierra?-

Tsuki- ah, cuando me salgo de control corro el riesgo de destruir todo incluyendo a el universo pero no importa, pero... lo que pasa es que... siempre e sabido que soy un peligro... pero hubo un tiempo en que era feliz... y justo cuando era feliz tuvieron que borrar mis recuerdos, no recuerdo mucho de mi vida, de echo solo recuerdo el día en que perdí a Ushine de lo demás no lo recuerdo-

Erza- ¿quien es Ushine?-

Tsuki- es un pequeño niño que se perdió en el bosque, yo lo encontré y lo cuide pero... murió por mirar mis ojos- dijo bajando la cabeza

Natsu- ¿murió?-

Tsuki- si, mis ojos cambian a cuatro colores, negros: forma de humano, blancos: mi verdadera forma, rojos: forma de la luna eclipsada y azules: los ojos espirituales, estos ojos me permiten ver muchas cosas como las vería mi madre pero cuando un animal o un humano los ven, quedan en un profundo sueño en el cual no pueden despertar nunca, justo hace unos día se desactivo su función, de echo, solo se activan una ves por semana-

Lucy- ¿esto te perjudica a ti?-

Tsuki- no a mi, me beneficia, los hijos celestiales necesitamos de las almas, el sol se beneficia de las almas vivas de las personas, las estrellas se benefician de las almas muertas y yo... me beneficio de las que sufren, en otras palabras son las que mueren a mis manos- dijo apretando sus puños- cada uno de nosotros necesitamos de las almas para vivir y obtener poder, por eso es que cuando nace un niño el sol brilla, cuando muere una persona las estrellas están en el cielo y cuando esta muriendo la persona la luna ya se presente, así es mi vida-

Gray- tanta información me esta dando dolor de cabeza- dijo sobando se el cabello

Tsuki- mejor dejo de hablar, seguro piensan hablar con mi madre, necesitan a alguien que les de nuestro idioma así que, charla lunática- el levanto la mano y las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a brillar de un color blanco, el brillo se paso a las bocas de cada quien y entraron- ¿listos?-

Natsu- ¿que es eso?- pregunto

Tsuki- es un poder que me permite traspasarles mi habilidad de hablar con mi madre-

Erza- ¿por qué nos la diste?-

Tsuki- porque tengo el presentimiento de que mi madre no quiere decirme todo, así que prefiero que ustedes hablen con ella, no me metan- dijo ahora con los brazos cruzados

Natsu- ¿hug?- Natsu miro muy extraño a Tsuki y lo observo bastante

Tsuki- ¿que pasa?-

Natsu- es solo que pareces un poco pálido, la muchacha esa me dijo que tu solo comes carne y me parece que necesitas mas nutrientes, ¡vamos a un restaurante!- grito corriendo hacía la salida

Lucy- ¡Natsu!, hay dios siempre tan apresurado- lamento la mujer bajando la cabeza

Tsuki- ¿restau... que?- dijo con mucha duda

Gray- ¿que acaso no sabes que es un restaurante?- pregunto mirando a Tsuki

Tsuki- bueno... no, es la primera ves que escucho algo así-

- ¡por fin te encuentro hijo de la luna!-

la puerta fue abierta muy bruscamente por alguien ¿quien sera?-

la luz de el sol se hizo presente en la puerta dejando ver solo una silueta de alguien

Gray- ¡¿y quien te crees que eres tu para entrar así en este lugar?!- grito enojado

Tsuki- ¿y tu quien eres?-

- te había estado buscando hijo de la luna ji ji, ¡te encontré!, le vencí a esa cara de estiércol aguado de Hiru ahora tendrá que pagarme 20 jell je je je- se río la figura desde la entrada

Tsuki- e preguntado ¿quien eres?- dijo serio

- ah pues soy... ¡el hijo de las estrellas chaval!- grito feliz y con una sonrisa que traspasaba la luz

la luz se disipo y dejo ver a un niño de unos 12 años de edad, el cabello de color bronce (osea marrón chocolate acaramelado eso creo) con un corte como el de Goku de saiyuki, piel morena clara, ojos de el mismo color de su cabello, una camisa negra con colmillos amarrados en el hombro derecho y en la camisa, un pantalón negro con muchos bolsillos parecido a el de Gray, no tenía zapatos y tenía un bolso en su cintura con unos pergamino en su espalda pequeños como Kankuro de Naruto

Tsuki- espera, eres el hijo de las estrellas, pero si se supone que no estabas aquí, ¿por qué estás aquí?- pregunto mirando a el chico

- porque el señorito sol, la señorita bakiru y tu madre quieren hablar contigo y conmigo y con Hiru o mas bien dicho con los tres- dijo el pequeño con vocesitas de niñita

Tsuki- ¿conmigo?-

Erza- ¿quien eres?- pregunto seria la pelirroja

- me llamo Shiro, el guerrero ninja mas fuerte del mundo- dijo sacando una estrella ninja

Hiru- ¡no se vale yo lo vi primero así que yo gane!, ¡Y NO ME DIGAS BAKIRU!- grito la muchacha desde atrás de el muchacho

Shiro- ya, ya, yo soy el que gane porque apostamos que el que viera y hablara con en el hijo de la luna recibiría 20 jell de el otro-

Hiru- y yo lo vi y hable con el primero cabeza hueca y descerebrada- dijo con cinco venas marcadas en su frente mientras apretaba su puño

Shieo- anda, atreve te a darme un golpe bakiru has lo- reto el chico con los brazos cruzados

Hiru- no lo hago porque se que lo esquivaras Shiro- dijo bajando su puño

Shiro- eres muy inteligente, buena chica, buena chica- dijo dándole palmadas en la cabeza como un perrito

Lucy- ¿alguien me puede decir que hacen aquí?- pregunto la chica mirando a los dos chicos

Hiru- nosotros además de apostar venimos a llevarnos a el hijo de la luna, espero que no se opongan a eso-

Natsu- ¡yo me opongo!- grito desde la entrada

Tsuki- Nat-chan- dijo en voz baja

Natsu- no puedo permitir que se lleven a Tsuki... ¡sin antes probar estas deliciosas bolas de carne!- dijo alzando un plato con unas bolas de carne con pasta

todos se quedaron viendo con una gota de sudor a Natsu que solo babeaba mirando a el plato

Tsuki- y este es mi destino, ¿para que me quieren?- pregunto mirando a Hiru y Shiro

Shiro- el señor sol quiere solucionas tu problema de temperamento, las estrellas te quien entrenar y tu madre quiere que... bueno... quiere despedirse de ti- dijo bajando la cabeza

Tsuki- ¿a que te refieres con despedirse?- pregunto preocupado

Hiru- la señorita Luna como sabes esta agonizando... solo le quedan algunos años y quiere pasarte sus poderes y... tus verdaderos recuerdos- dijo bajando la cabeza

Tsuki- ya veo, chicos creo que tengo que irme ahora mismo, espero que no les moleste- dijo caminando hasta la puerta

Natsu- ¡saquese!- dijo metiéndole una bola de carne en la boca

Hiru- ¡¿que has echo baka?!- grito enojada

Natsu- solo le e dado de probar nuestra gastronomía- dijo comiendo otra bola de carne

Tsuki- hag...agh... ¡ayuda!- grito ahogado entre la carne

Shiro- ¡yo lo salvare!- el chico le dio una patada en el estomagó a Tsuki el cual lo único que hizo fue que se tragara la carne

Hiru- ¡tonto!, ¡el no puede comerse eso!- la chica vio que Tsuki comenzaba a sudar con los ojos cerrados y retorciéndose

Shiro- gome, yo lo arreglo- el pequeño se afinco a Tsuki y sacó una pastilla de su bolso la cual metió en su boca y hizo que la tragara a juro

Lucy- ¡ayuden lo, ayuden lo ahora!- grito preocupada la rubia

Gray- ¡cabeza hueca, descerebrada, cara de trasero!- decía en voz alta en pelinegro mientras le daba golpes en la cabeza a Natsu el cual se defendía

Natsu- ¡princesa del hielo, congelado, calzoncillo con patas!- decía el chico

Hiru- ¿por que se desnuda?- pregunto mirando con una gota de sudor a Gray

Shiro- ¡yo te salvo!, ¡yo te salvo!, ¡YO TE SALVO!- grito el pequeño agitando a Tsuki mientras que a el se le salía el alma por la boca

Erza- ¡YA BASTA CON TODOS USTEDES!- grito a los cuatro vientos la chica pelirroja con la armadura del purgatorio

Tsuki- hag... hagua... ayuga... ayuda- dijo tirado en el suelo

Erza- ¡ya esta bueno!, hay que ayudar a Tsuki rápido- ordeno seria- ¡ahora!-

todos- ¡hai!- gritaron subiendo su mano derecha haciendo un saludo militar

Tsuki- ayuda... sabe horrible... quiten este sabor de mi boca- dijo todo sudoroso

Natsu- ¡¿que sabe horrible?!- grito con un fondo se truenos y rayos

Lucy- ajem... mm- dijo buscando alguna llave para ayudarlo

Erza- uno dos tres cuatro ahora- dijo dándole primeros auxilios

Hiru- ¡oye despierta, despierta!- decía dándole golpesitos en el pecho

Shiro- no pude salvarlo, no pude- decía deprimido en un rincón

Tsuki- tasquete...- (pobre chico que le toco nada mas y nada menos que a el grupo de Natsu y a otros tontos mas) el joven chico estaba con los ojos blancos, la boca abierta y el alma saliendo de ella

Natsu- ¿por que se pone así solo por comer un pedazo de carne de res?, hay que ver que tiene gustos raros- dijo el joven pelo rosa mirando a Tsuki

Hiru- Shiro da me un cunai ahora- ordeno mirando a el chico

Shiro- si- dijo dándole lo ordenado

la rubia tomó el cunai y corto una parte de su brazo, este comenzó a sangrar y la rubia le puso la parte cortada en la boca del chico

Lucy- ¿que haces?- pregunto mirando con miedo la escena

Hiru- hag... estoy dándole de mi sangre... ¿que no ves?- dijo con sudor en su frente y levantando con dificultad su brazo

Tsuki tenía la boca abierta en donde entraba la sangre y después de unos segundos comenzó a moverse

Shiro- ¡esta despertando!- grito feliz

Gray- eso es peligroso- dijo mirando a Hiru

Hiru- lo que tengo que hacer por un chico,... hug- la rubia se apretó su brazo y lo cubrió con un trozo de tela que corto con el cunai de su camisa

Tsuki- que horrible sabor... aunque... tu sabes bien- dijo mirando a Hiru- gracias- dijo limpiando con su brazo derecho las salpicaduras de sangre en su boca

Lucy- ¡¿como le vas a decir que sabe bien a la persona que te acaba de salvar?!- grito enojada

Hiru- no importa, se que ese chico es especial en ese sentido, el reconoce cuando la sangre de alguien es pura, inocente o malvada, es un alago para mi ser de tu agrado- dijo con una sonrisa

Shiro- yo, ahora yo- pidió levantando la mano

Tsuki- tu no eres inmortal, además si probara tu sangre podría que me guste demasiado como para conseguirla toda, no es por mala educación, prefiero librar a el mundo de las personas malas, no de las buenas- dijo dando una sonrisa mientras se levantaba

Shiro- que mal- dijo con las mejillas infladas

Tsuki- ho, permite me- dijo tomando el brazo de Hiru

Hiru- ¿que vas a hacer?-

Tsuki- voy a cerrar la herida, ¿acaso quieres morir desangrada?- pregunto mirando a la rubia

las palmas de el se iluminaron de color blanco y las situó en la herida de Hiru, estas comenzaron a cerrarse y termino de sangrar

Tsuki- jah (suspiro) listo- dijo bajando sus manos

Hiru- ¿co.. como has echo eso?- pregunto impresionada

Lucy- ¿habilidades de curación?- pregunto sorprendida

Gray- interesante- dijo con los brazos cruzados

Erza- definitivamente es sorprendente- menciono en voz baja

Tsuki- cuando me como las almas de las personas desarrollo un mecanismo de auto recuperación, es decir, si el alma de la persona muere ante mi su vida y su salud pasan a ser partes mías, e usado la salud de el hombre del callejón para curarte trasplantando esas habilidades en mis palmas y dándotelas a ti- dijo con los ojos cerrados

Shiru- eres como un verdadero ninja, puedes venir a la aldea de Konoha (creo que así se escribe) conmigo, ¿que dices?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa

Tsuki- ¿ser un ninja?-

Natsu- ¡ser un ninja!- grito emocionado

Hiru- tonto, eso es parte de el entrenamiento no hace falta que le preguntes- dijo con la mirada seria

Shiro- oh si es verdad, por cierto, pagame- dijo estirando su mano

Hiru- ¡tu eres el que debe de pagarme cerebro de pájaro!- grito enojada (al estilo Zakura cuando le grita a Naruto)

Shiro- um... no me da la gana, además se me acabo el dinero, tenía pensado comprarme algo de comida- dijo apretando su estomagó

Gray- ¿acaso no has comido?- pregunto mirando a el chico

en realidad el chico estaba flaco, creo que desnutrido o algo así, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa muy amplía (como Goku de saiyuki)

Shiro- no, pase 500 años encerrado, soy el mayor de todos los hijos celestiales je je- dijo con una sonrisa

todos pusieron una cara de confusión excepto Hiru

Hiru- si ya se, no me lo repitas- dijo con los brazos cruzados

Lucy- ¿como es posible que estuvieses encerrado 500 años?, seguro en una mentira-

Hiru- no, es verdad, hace 500 años era considerado una amenaza por eso lo encerraron, es un chico patético- dijo con los ojos cerrados

Shiro- ¡respeta me bakiru!- grito enojado

Erza- pero eso es imposible- dijo seria como siempre

Tsuki- es posible, creo que es verdad- dijo levantándose de el suelo

Shiro- ¡si!, ¿vieron?, el es un buen amigo, nos vamos a llevar muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Natsu- jum, ¿ya te vas?- pregunto mirando a Tsuki

Hiru- ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, vámonos, busca tus cosas- dijo mirando a Tsuki

Tsuki- yo no tengo nada- dijo con una sonrisa

Hiru- ¿que?- pregunto

Tsuki- yo no tengo nada material, ahora- dijo aun con la sonrisa

Hiru- eres extraño-

Tsuki- ¿no dijiste que sabías de mi?- dijo mirando a Hiru

Hiru- si se de ti, solo que no te comprendo, ¿acaso eres bipolar?- pregunto mirando a Tsuki

Tsuki- no lo se, puede que si, puede que no, tu di me- dejando la sonrisa

Shiro- ¡vamos!, se hizo muy tarde, tenemos que llegar a la "aldea de la hoja" en unos días después de ver a nuestros padres- dijo como todo un niño desesperado

Tsuki- ¿la aldea de la hoja?- pregunto mirando a Shiro

Shiro- el lugar de donde los ninjas se entrenan, tu y yo seremos los mejores ninjas de la hoja, estoy seguro- dijo con una sonrisa

**bueno aquí voy, gracias por sus reviews (si es que tengo) a todos y espero que sus comentarios me ayuden a seguir con la historia, de ahora en adelante voy a poner algo de la serie Naruto (a decir verdad pongo de cada una, FT y N) gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5

**5: un día aparentemente normal**

Natsu- que mal, yo quiero ser un ninja- balbuceo el joven con el ceño fruncido

Tsuki- valla, valla, esto si que me vino de repente- dijo con una gota en la frente

Shiro- ¡un nuevo miembro!, terminaremos siendo los tres mosqueteros- dijo sacando un traje de mosquetero de quien sabe donde con una espada de esgrima alzada

Lucy- ¿y de donde saco eso?- pregunto con una cara mas o menos así (-_-)

Natsu- ¡todos para uno y unos para todos!- grito el peli rosa con un traje igual a el pequeño a su derecha con la misma pose

Hiru- ¿de donde salio el?, ¿y por qué están vestidos así?- pregunto la otra rubia a el lado de Lucy con la misma cara (-_-)

Tsuki- ¡somos los tres mosqueteros ninjas y los protegeremos a toda costa!, ¿no chicos?- salio el otro al lado izquierdo de Shiro con el mismo traje y la misma pose

los dos- ¡hai!- gritaron siguiendo a su amigo

Erza- ¿y que le hizo cambiar de parecer?- dijo la pelirroja al lado de las rubias igual

Gray- ¡ya dejen de ser patéticos y muevan se!- grito en desnudo chico con solo los calzones con fondo de lava ardiendo en un volcán

Natsu- huuuyyy, como que el señorito no me calienten se enojo- dijo al puro estilo Happy

los tres- huuuuyyyy- dijeron al unisono

Gray- ¡ya se fregaron!, ¡magia de creación, cierra!- grita con los ojos blancos y con muchas venas marcadas en toda la cara de color roja mientras les lanzaba una cierra

Natsu- ¡rugido del dragón de fuego!- grita derritiendo la cierra

Shiro- ¡multiplicación de sombras!- dice haciendo unir dos dedos de sus manos en forma de + y de un momento a otro 20 copias salieron atrapando a Gray en conjunto

Tsuki- noche de las sombras, luz lunar- dijo en voz baja mientras corría hasta Gray, le tocó la frente y una luz salió desde donde lo tocó

Gray- ¿que has echo?- pregunto intentando soltarse del agarre

Tsuki- soy un idiota cara de emo- dijo con voz de niñita

Gray- soy un idiota cara de emo- repitió con voz de niñita

los tres se pusieron a reír sin parar, Natsu se restregaba en el piso sin parar de reír

Shiro estaba tira en el suelo mientras lo golpeaba con una mano

y Tsuki bueno... el se reía discretamente tapándose con su mano derecha para evitar reír

Erza- ¿a que vino eso?-

Tsuki- no sirvo para nada y me la pasó desnudo porque tengo calor y muy poca decencia- dijo otra ves con voz de niñita

Gray- no sirvo para nada y me la pasó desnudo porque tengo calor y muy poca decencia, ¡ya vasta!- grito aun atado pero lo mas fastidioso era que los clones también se reían y los tenía hasta la medula

Natsu- Gray... (riendo) no puedo creer que pufg (riendo)... caigas en eso- dijo tirado en el suelo

Shiro- ...- este ya no tenía ni aire para hablar

las copias estaban igual que el original por lo tanto se espumaron

Erza, Lucy y Hiru- ¡YA DEJEN DE PAYASEAR!- gritaron al unisono enojadas

todos- si/ hai/ claro/ ...- (¿ya se imaginan quien es el que no dijo nada?)

Erza- ¿se puede saber porque se comportan como niños?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados y seria

Shiro- ...- ¿no dijo nada?- ejem... es solo que es muy gracioso- dijo por fin algo

Tsuki- si, una buena bromas no es mala-

Natsu- por supuesto, calzonsillo-man calló rápidito- dijo mirando a Gray

Gray- ¡me las pagaras cabello de niña!-

Natsu- ¡¿como me has dicho ojos caídos?!-

Gray- ¡como has escuchado cerebro de paja quemada!-

Natsu- ¡ya me las pagaras!-

Erza- ¡ustedes!- dijo con un aura aterradora encima de Natsu y Gray

los dos- ¡no hicimos nada, somos los mejores amigos de el universo y de la tierra!- dijeron al unisono abrazados como "buenos amigos" (osea como en la serie)

Erza- bien- dijo volteando su cuerpo

en eso los dos se miraron fijamente con un rayo cruzando sus frentes

Erza volvió a voltear la cabeza hasta donde ellos estaban y estaban abrazados justo como los dejo

Hiru- muy bien, entonces va el chico temperamento de loco y el cabello de niña- dijo anotando en una lisa algo

los dos- ¡Natsu! / ¡Tsuki!- gritaron mirando con odio a Hiru

Hiru- si, si, lo que digan- dijo como si nada

Shiro- fue bueno conocerlos chicos, creo que nos veremos después, para mi claro, vamos a estar el tiempo que sea necesario para entrenar a Tsuki- dijo con una sonrisa el chico mirando a los demás

Natsu- adiós Luce(estrecho la mano), adiós Erza (estrecho la mano la cual lo apretó fuerte como siempre) y adiós cara de perro mojado- dijo estrechando la mano con Gray

Gray- adiós bakatsu, le diré a Happy la verdad-

Lucy- ¿no tienes mas cosas que llevar?- pregunto la rubia mirando a Natsu

Natsu- haber, bufanda, ropa, sandalias, no, tengo todo conmigo-

Lucy- _¿enserió no necesita nada mas?_- se pregunto la rubia en su mente mientras daba una sonrisa falsa

Erza- espero verte pronto- dijo la mujer viendo a Natsu

Natsu- si, yo soy fuerte por lo tanto puedo pasar esto rápido, ¡seré un ninja!- grito emocionado

Tsuki- adiós a todos, gracias por cuidarme y no salir corriendo- dijo en forma de broma

los tres- siiiii- dijeron poco confiados- adiós chicos /cuiden se/ espero verlos pronto- dijeron felices

Hiru- vamos- ordeno saliendo

los tres chicos salieron con sus "uniformes" mientras cantaban la canción de los tres mosqueteros (no me la se pero para los que se la sepan XD)

Lucy- bueno, ya se fueron- dijo bajando la cabeza

Gray- ese cabeza de flama, siempre consigue nuevos amigos rápido- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Erza- si, mejor volvemos a el gremio, hay que darle la noticia a los demás- dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta- _espero que estés bien Natsu_- pensó mirando a el cielo

Natsu- ¿y como uno hace para ser un ninja?- pregunto mirando a el pequeño

Shiro- tu tienes la edad suficiente como para ser un maestro como Naruto-sensei- dijo con una sonrisa

Natsu- ¿enserio?, ya me dieron ganas de conocer a ese Naruto-

Tsuki- Naruto... ¿quien es el?- pregunto mirando a Shiro

Shiro- Naruto-sensei es el mejor ninja de la aldea de la hoja, el viaje dura como unas 7 horas en tren, el es el mas poderoso de todos (**pendiente: en esta historia se escribe como si fuera una pausa en el tiempo, es decir, yo no me se el final de Naruto pero aquí lo voy a poner como un junin de la hoja, maestro de Konohamaru y de Shiro ¿ok?**) el es mi sensei junto con Konohamaru-san, aunque Tsuki es tan pequeño que se puede hacer pasar por un niño de 12 años- dijo con una sonrisa

Tsuki- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE PEQUEÑAJO?!- grito mas enojado que nunca

Natsu- ya, seguro se disculpara- dijo mirando a Shiro con una cara de "pide perdón o no sobrevivirás"

Shiro- si, si, perdón, es solo que si eres pequeño, mira te, tienes casi la misma altura que yo y eres mas bajo que Natsu, ¿no te parece extraño?-

Tsuki- ¿enserio?, jum, necesito a alguien, Hiru, ¿por aquí hay algún ladrón o maleante al cual eliminar?- pregunto mirando a la rubia

Hiru- ¡¿y tu para que quieres a otro pedazo de carne muerta?!- grito enojada

Tsuki- porque yo, el mosquetero numero dos quiere mostrarle a el mosquetero numero uno lo muy poco pequeño que puedo ser- dijo alzando su espada de esgrima

Natsu- no te lo tomes tan enserio, además, yo tenía tu tamaño cuando tenía 15, es solo que... yo era un poco mas pequeño- dijo rascándose la nuca

Tsuki- Nat-chan, tienes razón, además Hiru tiene casi el mismo tamaño que yo, por lo tanto, yo no soy bajo tu eres alto- dijo apuntando a Shiro

Shiro- ja, me atrapaste, tengo 512 años de edad, pero aparento 12- dijo con una sonrisa

Tsuki- y pensar que tienes 512 cuando aparentas 12 es algo increíble, sugoi- dijo con una sonrisa el joven muchacho

Hiro- ¡silencio los tres o llegaran al hospital en ves de al templo!- grito atemorizando a los tres... bueno

Natsu- da tanto miedo como Erza- dijo con temor abrazando a Shiro

Shiro- ¿por que no estas asustado?- pregunto mirando a Tsuki

Tsuki- ¿como tenerle miedo a alguien que es bueno?, eso dice mi libro- dijo con un libro con la portada que decía "sentimientos de las mujeres" escrito por "Jiraya" (creo que así se escribe, perdón si no escribo bien los nombres es solo que la veo en español y no se como se escribe)

Natsu- ¿y de donde sacaste ese libro?- pregunto mirando a el chico

Tsuki- estaba tirado en el suelo junto con otros cinco, mira- dijo mostrando los otros libros

"como conquistar a una chica", "las 50 sombras de Kakashi", "un hombre con perversión" y todos escritos por la misma persona "¡Jiraya!"

Shiro- ¿eh?, pero si esas son las historias de Jiraya-sama, sus "obras de arte" se venden por allí, oh, saco nuevos libros, nunca había visto el de las 50 sombras de Kakashi- dijo notando la portada

Tsuki- Jiraya... suena bien, creo que un día lo conoceré- dijo con una sonrisa

_**(salto del tiempo)**_

Natsu- ¡ya llegamos!, ¡es enorme!- grito asombrado

Shiro- no grites, este es un templo sagrado en donde todos los antepasados aprendices descansan- dijo en voz baja

Natsu- ¡lo siento!- grito el chico

Shiro- que no grites- dijo en voz baja

Natsu- lo siento- dijo lo mas mínimo posible

Hiru- hay que ver que sois unos tontos- dijo mirando a los dos

Tsuki- deja los, ¿es aquí en donde debemos estar?- pregunto mirando a el templo

Hiru- si, tenemos que esperar hasta el atardecer para hablar con los dos y después hablamos con las estrellas- dijo sentándose en una piedra

Tsuki- esta ropa esta muy apretada- dijo quitándose los guantes

se quito la camisa y dejo ver sus "chocolates" (XD)

Hiru- pon te ropa, no puedes estar así- dijo con rubor en sus mejillas

Tsuki- ¿hug?,... sentimientos de las mujeres pagina 124: las mujeres tienden a ruborizarse por algo que les incomoda o les apena- dijo buscando su libro

Hiru- no estoy apenada, sigue con lo tuyo no me hagas caso- dijo volteando la cara para no ver

Tsuki- como digas- dijo prosiguiendo en acomodarse su cabello

(recuerden que le llega hasta los tobillos)

Tsuki- ¿enserio no te incomoda?, estoy leyendo en este libro que las mujeres se sonrojan al ver a un chico con buenos atributos, ¿acaso Nat-chan te sonrojo o quizás alguien mas?- pregunto inocentemente mirando a la chica con solo pantalones

Hiru- ¡¿que no entiendes que no estoy sonrojada?! grito enojada

Tsuki camino hasta ella y la miro de frente con una sonrisa

Hiru- ¿que... que quieres?- pregunto ruborizada

Tsuki- solo quiero verificar que no estas sonrojada- dijo con una sonrisa

le levanto la cara muy lentamente con cuidado

Natsu- ¿que crees que este pasando?- pregunto mirando a su compañero

los dos estaban escondidos atrás de una piedra mirando con atención a los dos chicos

Shiro- ¿que no es obvio?, la va a besar- dijo mirando la escena

Natsu- ¿que?, pero si apenas se conocen- dijo confuso el chico

Shiro- shiii, no veo-

Tsuki se acerco a la cara de la chica y esta solo se ruborizaba cada ves mas

de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco y dio una sonrisa

Hiru- ¿que?-

la expresión de Tsuki era una feliz ¿que acaso no la iba a besar?, pues no

Tsuki- ¡ya sabía que estabas ruborizada!, ¿creíste que no lo iba a saber?- pregunto mirando con una sonrisa a Hiru

ella ardió por dentro ¿acaso era idiota?

Hiru- ¡tonto!- grito enojada mientras caminaba a otro lado

Tsuki- ¿um?, ¿y ahora que le paso?- se pregunto a si mismo mirando confundido a Hiru alejarse

Shiro- ¡tonto, la ibas a besar y no lo hiciste!- grito desde la piedra

Tsuki- ¿besar?, ¿que es eso?- pregunto confuso

Shiro- ¡¿que acaso eres de Plutón o que?!, ¡¿no tienes vida social?!- gritaba como loco el otro chico

Stuki- no, apenas conozco las cosas básicas de una relación, este libro dice algo acerca de eso por eso es que lo tome, yo e vivido la mayor parte de mi vida siendo engañado mientras que mis recuerdos se borraban, todo gracias a mi condición, ¿que no entiendes?, tu mismo me dijiste que hoy me iban a devolver mis recuerdos- dijo confuso mirando a el chico

Natsu- ¿acaso nunca has tenido novia?- pregunto mirando a el chico

Tsuki- bueno... _Imary..., no, ni siquiera la recuerdo o la reconozco, no, nunca e tenido eso que le dicen novia, seguro fue otro invento de mi madre_- pensaba el joven chico bajando la mirada pero después la levanto y dijo- no, no recuerdo haber tenido a algo así, que yo sepa los novios son aquellos que comparte una relación de mas que amigos, yo no e tenido algo así- dijo con una sonrisa

los dos- desconectado social- dijeron el voz baja

Hiru- ¡tonto!, ¡tonto!, ¡tonto! gritaba pateando una pared con fuerza

Hiru- ¡TONTO!- grito dando un golpe rompiendo la pared

ella camino hasta la salida y miro el cielo, ya faltaba poco para el atardecer, era uno de esos días extraños, uno: te consigues con una persona odiada, dos: te comes a una persona, tres: la gente se entera de tu existencia, cuatro: te consigues con una mujer que te buscaba junto con otro loco, cinco: te enteras de que tu vida es una mentira, seis: te dicen que vas a tener un entrenamiento como ninja, siete: el chico no sabe nada del amor, ocho: ¿te estas enamorando de un conocido?, haber esto ya se esta poniendo raro

Hiru- ah, es un tonto, no sabe nada de las relaciones sociales y menos de las relaciones amorosas- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Shiro- ¡AYUDA!- grito corriendo dejando humo por todas partes

Hiru- ¡¿que pasa?!- grito con fastidio

Natsu- ¡ven aquí viejo descerebrado!, ¡pagaras haberme dicho niña GAAARR!- grito Natsu corriendo atrás de el lanzando fuego por la boca

Shiro- ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- gritaba intentando escapar de Natsu-devil

Natsu- ¡se un otoko y pelea!- grito prendiendo su puño en fuego

Tsuki- chicos, chicos, estamos en un templo, hay que respetar- dijo en voz baja entrando por la puerta

Hiru se sonrojo otra ves (ah el amor a primera, segunda, tercera, cuarta, bueno a no se que cosa vista)

Tsuki- ya, ya, miren, ya esta por ser el atardecer, tenemos que esperar un poco, que yo sepa tu tienes a mas de 9 billones o trillones o eones de padres- dijo mirando a Shiro- ¿acaso quieres que cada uno de ellos te de una paliza?- pregunto

Shiro- no quisiera eso, recuerdo la vez que me robe una manzana- dijo recordando

_- ¡esto te pasa por robar!- grito una voz con un mas pequeño Shiro atemorizado_

_Shiro pequeño- ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!- gritaba el pequeño al ver a un montón de ojos viéndolo y diciendo "toma, toma, toma"_

(en la realidad)

shiro- fue horrible, fue horrible- decía el pequeño chupándose el pulgar

Hiru- eres un niñato- dijo mirando a el chico

Natsu- ¡ja ja, gallina, gallina, pahg, pahg, pahg, pahg!- grito haciendo movimientos con sus brazos de gallina mientras cotorreaba

Shiro- fueron 100 años de castigo por tomar una manzana, ¿acaso eso es justo?- pregunto medio traumatizado

Tsuki- solo tengo una pregunta, ¿por que tu puedes vivir tantos años?- pregunto mirando al chico

Natsu- si, eso a mi también me inquieta-

Hiru- porque el no es humano- dijo seria

los dos se impresionaron y le prestaron atención

Hiru- es un híbrido como tu Tsuki- dijo mirando a el pelinegro

Tsuki- ¿igual a mi?... ah es verdad, yo soy un híbrido- dijo bajando la cabeza

Natsu- pero entonces ¿porque aparenta tener 12 años?- pregunto mirando a el chico

Shiro- es una habilidad que tenemos, me gusta mi forma de 12 años pero puedo aparentar 15- dijo iluminado su cuerpo de color plateado y viéndose ahora de 15 años- o de 20- dijo haciendo lo mismo pero ahora con 20 años- y así hasta tener 512 años- dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a su tamaño de 12 años

Natsu- ¡sugoi!, pero ¿por qué los híbridos tienes esa habilidad?, me parece algo extraño-

Tsuki- no sabía que podía hacer eso- dijo en voz baja

Shiro- porque tenemos sangre de los descendientes de los dioses que mantienen a nuestra tierra, ellos tienen inmortalidad por lo tanto nosotros tenemos un poco de esa habilidad- dijo con una sonrisa

Tsuki- ¿quieres decir que tu también comes carne?- pregunto mirando a Shiro interesado

Shiro- lo siento,... etto... yo no como carne humana, creo que tu eres el único híbrido con ese defecto-

Tsuki- ya lo suponía, soy un defecto de la naturaleza creado para destruir a el universo, esto es horrible- dijo bajando la cabeza

Hiru- ¡no digas chorradas!, tu no eres un desperdició ni nada parecido, tu eres Tsuki, la próxima luna que reinara el cielo, puede que yo no sepa que es lo que se siente, pero se lo suficiente como para decirte: eres la persona mas extraña que conozco y eso te hace especial, si sucede algo se que siempre estaremos allí para ayudarte, ¿acaso crees que no siento envidia?, tanto tu como Shiro tienen más habilidades que yo, yo soy la única aprendiz que no es híbrida de nosotros tres, tu tienes habilidades increíbles a pesar de lo poco que te conozco y Shiro tiene habilidades increíbles, yo solo soy una aprendiz con poco poder, yo soy la inservible en este grupo- dijo con el puño derecho apretado

Tsuki- Hiru... no te mortifiques,... escucha, ser un híbrido es espantoso, la gente te tiene miedo en cuanto saben la verdad, ya a pasado dos veces que la gente no me acepta y termino exterminando el pueblo, por suerte mi madre recupera todo y borra los recuerdos referentes a mi existencia, mi madre ya no tiene una sonrisa cálida, todo el tiempo esta preocupada por mi, ella solo quería a un hijo, no a un aprendiz y termine siendo un híbrido, ser un híbrido es lo peor que existe, no envidies algo que la gente no quiere-

Shiro- mira me, yo e vivido mas de 500 años y e viajado por el mundo, en todas partes me desprecian y en el único lugar en el que nadie se entera de nada es en la aldea de la hoja, es mi nuevo hogar después de tanto tiempo y aun así...- dijo apretando su puño- y aun así la gente te ve extraño, pero por suerte Naruto-sensei a vivido lo mismo que yo por eso es que lo apreció- dijo con una sonrisa

Natsu- ¡quiero conocer a ese tipo!, se escucha genial, ¿cuando vamos a ir a ese lugar que tanto dices?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

Shiro- en la noche, como dura siete horas o más llegaremos en la mañana-

Hiru- aun así... bueno no importa- dijo con los brazos cruzados

- chicos, vallan a la salida del templo- dijo una voz gruesa de un hombre

Hiru- hai padre, vamos chicos- dijo caminando hasta la salida

los demás la siguieron hasta allí y una voz dijo- Tsuki, ya es hora- la voz de Luna se presenció allí

Tsuki- si... la hora- dijo bajando la cabeza

- ¡pon te ropa!, ¿que no ves que hay muchas damas aquí presentes?- pregunto una voz como de una mujer gruñona

Shiro- no seas así, Tsuki solo tiene calor por usar esa ropa- replico el pequeño mirando a la nada

- ¿le estas replicando a tu madre?- pregunto una voz aterradora de un hombre

Shiro- n..no yo-yo solo...- dijo atemorizado mientras temblaba

Hiru- eres un gallina, eres un gallina- cantaba mirando a el pequeño

Sol- ¡silencio!, este no es el caso, el caso es... ¿que hace ese chico aquí?- dijo la voz de el

Natsu- hola, soy Natsu Dragneel, vengo a acompañar a Tsuki- dijo con una sonrisa

Luna- ya veo-

dos luces aparecieron dando unas figuras humanas, una luz era blanca y la otra era amarilla

la madre de Tsuki apareció de la luz blanca y de la otra apareció un hombre con el cabello amarillo-anaranjado con algunos mechones rojos en las puntas y como de unos 30 años o menos con traje como el de Loki negro pero con una camisa roja y una corbata dorada y con un peinado parecido a el de Natsu pero mas largo

Luna- solo estaremos nosotros con ustedes, tus padres son demasiados como para venir- dijo la mujer mirando a Shiro

Shiro- ya me lo imaginaba- dijo en voz baja

Sol- sin embargo traeremos a Heiwa-

Shiro- ¡Heiwa-sensei!- grito feliz

una luz de color bronce apareció a el lado de sol y de allí apareció un hombre de 20 años (o eso parece) con un pantalón jeans de color azul rey, una camisa negra parecida a la de Shiro, una banda negra en la frente con el símbolo de la hoja en un trozo de metal, el cabello de color plateado y con un mechón de su cabello cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y corto

Heiwa- Shiro, ¿otra ves te pasaste con tu madre?, ja, hace tiempo que no te veía así- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Shiro- ¡Heiwa-sensei!, tanto tiempo sin verlo- dijo el chico corriendo a abrazar a el hombre

Heiwa- tan solo unos cinco años Shiro- dijo con una sonrisa

Shiro- pero... si es verdad, exagere mucho- dijo rascándose la nuca

Tsuki- ¿Heiwa?- se pregunto a si mismo

Shiro- chicos el es Heiwa, mi millonésimo padre, el me llevo a la aldea de la hoja hace algunos años- dijo con una sonrisa

todos- hola-

Heiwa- mucho gusto, tu eres Tsuki, veo que te tengo que entrenar- dijo mirando a el chico

Tsuki- si, espero que nos llevemos bien todos- dijo con una sonrisa

_**recordatorio: **_**este capitulo ya esta creado, solo que no tengo tiempo para ponerlo al igual que los otros cuatro últimos, espero que comprendan, yo les aviso para cuando ya estén todos puestos,**** gracias por leer mi historia, les recomiendo también las historias de girl-hatake 95, sus historias son buenisimas y ellas me inspiraron a escribir, los quiero chao**


End file.
